The Hunter and the Hunted
by Pitchnight Badger
Summary: The Shredder is defeated, but what happened when another mutant, A Cold blooded-Killer, comes into the picture. trying to save her little brother from a horrid fate, she turns to the turtles for help. sort of. Can Mikey possibly befriend the crazy Hunter, her knife specialist brother, and their insane shotgun shooting friend that has a fatal secret motive? or will it be too late?
1. Ch1 The Mission

_"Postponing the question won't change the answer"_

~Pitchnight

* * *

Chapter 1 The Mission

Weeks ago, the Turtles have defeated The Shredder. The Kraang base at TCRI has been abandoned. and things were going back to normal, well, what you would call a NORMAL life for four teenage mutants.

"Hey guys, check this out." Donatello said with pride striding into the living room of their underground home. he sat on the couch and opened his laptop. "I managed to set up a Life Radar of sorts to monitor the living life forms coming from the TCRI. just in case there are any mutants running lose."

"that's great, Donnie." Leo told him approvingly, Raph shrugged uninterested, but secretly curious. while Mikey's attention was easily preoccupied with trying to steal Raph's last slice of pizza. who easily grabbed it and ate it quickly, then turning his attention to Donnie's discovery.

"ping...ping...ping..." Mikey followed the radar, mesmerized by the Ping machine at the bottom left hand corner. slightly annoyed by Michelangelo's antics, Donnie closed the computer screen.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

the alarm sounded on the computer causing Donnie reopen it and observe, While his other brothers just went along as usual.

"what the? who took my pizza?" Raph astonished at where he left it, then turned furious accusing eyes to Mikey, who, knowing the look, ran for his life screaming. Raphael, of course, giving the chase.

ignoring his little brothers' actions, Leonardo leaned over to look at his Donnie's laptop.

"what is it, Donnie?" Leo asked him, blotting out the screams of protest from Mikey being caught and tortured by Raph in a brotherly fashion.

"I've picked up a major heat signature coming from TCRI. it's moving around,"

"a few rats? maybe making a nest?"

"no much bigger. we should go check it out."

"agreed, RAPH! MIKEY! stop fooling around! we gotta go take care of a loose mutant." Leo motioned to his two brothers. Raph let Mikey out of the headlock he had him in. Mikey scrambled out, relieved.


	2. Ch2 The Mutant

Chapter 2 The Mutant

the TCRI was dark and mysterious, all life and light sucked out of the room, there was dim lights hanging from the ceiling, making the mood even more eerie. there was a swish of wind from the opposite hall, all that could be see was a mere black blur, a silhouette of darkness. thin and fast.

"what was that?" Leo whispered,

"our target." Donnie said scanning his T-phone. a phone slid across the floor, it stopped at Donnie's feet. he lifted it up, it was on lockscreen. he lifted it up to the dim lights at an angle.

"whatcha' doin' Donnie?" Mikey asked him,

"analyzing the finger oil from the owner of the phone to correctly guess the pattern in less than five tries." Donnie told him, the lockscreen was five dots across and five dots down, to open it you had to trace the correct pattern and order of dots.

"sounds painful." Mikey told him truthfully. Donnie just ignored him, and carefully traced the dots in the correct order with his finger.

"got it!" Donnie smiled, and read the one word on the phone: "Goodnight." Donnie then felt a prick on his foot, he looked down and saw a sleeping dart in his foot.

"Donnie?" Raph questioned, and Donnie collapsed.

"RAAAA!" a voice cried, then a creature dropped from the ceiling, standing on two legs. it was almost as tall as Mikey, Female no doubt. tall and slender, covered in black fur, blue fur on her belly, paws, ear tips, tail tip, and around her eyes, that were a fierce green. she was a mutant Caracal, a wildcat. she had a sheath of silver arrows on her back, a red-brown wooden bow in hand, and a belt aligned with smoke bombs, grapple hook, bamboo tranquilizer shooter, about six to seven sleeping darts, two leather sleeves that stretched from her elbows to her wrists, and on the bottom of them hid one incredibly sharp dagger each.

she shot three arrows at once, all coming deadly close to their targets: Leo, Raph, and Mikey. they jumped out of the way last second. and had her surrounded in a heartbeat, weapons out. she swung around trying to focus on one individual enemy, with a snarl of defeat, she pulled a ring out of a smoke bomb with her teeth and threw it at her feet. a layer of thick Aqua colored smoke erupted around her, and when it cleared she was gone.

"where'd she go?" Raph growled, itching for a fight from whoever shot at his little brother, well mostly just a fight.

"she's gone now, we better take Donnie back home, and try again tomorrow." Leo sighed, trying to life Donnie up from under his arms. Raph helped Leo with Donnie by grabbing his legs, while Mikey picked up the mutant's phone and took it back to the lair.


	3. Ch3 A HUGE Truckload of Nothing

Chapter 3 A Huge Truckload of Nothing

Donnie woke up a good two hours later, and by then had already started looking through the phone Mikey took back.

"noting unusual. just a normal phone like any other human's" Donnie was stumped, talking to himself in his lab. Mikey came into the lab, and slumped over the analyzing table

"Donnie, I think I'm sick." Mikey told him. Donnie stuck a thermometer in his mouth and felt his forehead.

"I don't know Mikey, you seem just fine. what's wrong?"

"maybe it's just a feeling I guess, something about that cat-"

"Caracal, Mikey. She's a Caracal mutant. Probably a former human. teenager, mostly i could tell by her bone structure and the fact that this phone is like any other teenager's. except that she has no contacts or phone history."

"well, something about just... seemed different from other mutants." Mikey said uneasily.

"having a hard time naming her?"

"no, I choice **The Hunter**. it suited her. but still she seemed different somehow."

"well, maybe your on to something Mikey. but your not sick. so just go ahead and do... whatever it is you do for fun." with that said, Mikey left, not exactly satisfied with Donatello's answer.

a few hours of combing through the phone carefully, all he found was a whole lot of nothing. soon he just put down the phone, and went into the living room where his brothers fell asleep halfway through a movie. a rare thing to see: Raph with his arm around Mikey, and Leo leaning on Raph's shoulder. been a long time since they fell asleep like that. Donnie felt almost a prick of loneliness. then he saw that Leo was actually still awake. Donnie sat next to him,

"Leo," he whispered as low as possible.

"find anything, Donnie?" Leo whispered back,

"no. just your average phone." Donnie admitted frowning, Leo gave him a sympathetic smile

"well, it doesn't really matter now does it? we're gonna capture the dangerous thing tomorrow." Leo told him and drew him under his arm, "don't worry about it, Donnie." Leo assured him as Donnie just now realized how agonizingly tired he was. and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Ch4 Things That go Bump In The Night

Chapter 4 Things That Go Bump In The Night

Late in the night, The Hunter crept into the lair silently. her pace was even and strong, but very silent. her mostly black coat made her perfect for the darkness. her eyes glowed in that special way when it's dark.

"where is it?" she mumbled softly to herself, she started stalking around the room trying to take in the faint scent of her coming from her phone. "drown out all other smells, Badger. you know what to do..." she whipered to herself.

the thing that The Hunter didn't know about Mikey, was that he was a crazy light sleeper. Mikey was accostmed to leo's strong breathing, Raph's light snoring, and Donnie's twiching. sharing a room with them as kids, have sub-consiously trained Mikey to blot out their nightly habits and outerwise keep a sharp ear out. that's why whenever any of his brothers had a nightmare, he would know.

Pitch's smooth walking, light breathing, and slight ear twiching was much too much for the youngest brother to handle. Mikey's eyes flew open tensely, he peered into the dark, and saw the lean silloutte of The Hunter. he mentally paniced, he knew he had to wake up one of his brothers. Mikey carfully placed a hand over Raph's mouth and shook him lightly. Raph opened his eyes, and by the look of terror in his little brother's eyes he knew somthing was amiss. Mikey pointed with his eyes at The Hunter's slow moving shadow, lurking toward Donnie's lab.

Raph and Mikey carefully and silently woke up their other brothers, took out their weapons, and carfully went into Donnie's lab. they jumped into the doorway, flicking on the lights.


	5. Ch5 A HUGE misunderstanding

Chapter 5 A Huge Misunderstanding, and a pretty bad day for Donnie.

The Hunter was frozen in place, _why hadn't i heard them coming?_ she screamed at herself inwardly, in one fluent movement she grabbed her phone and placed it in a pounch at her belt.

"so, you like to play games? invade? experiment? Capture and mutate? that's your thing? well tell your leader, the Kraang, that you'll never catch me alive." The Hunter spoke for the first time. her voice was strict, deturmined, and strong. The turtles were momentarilly confused.

"wait, you think-" Donnie started to piece together, when The Hunter took out the bamboo tranquilizer and shot four perfect shots. the one aimed at Mikey easily ricochet off of his shell, the one aimed at Leo was barely dodged, the one aimed at Raph was swatted back with his sai. and the final shot, aimed at Donnie, hit his neck, as did the other three shots. right in a row down his neck. "oh great, not again." Donnie said before passing out. The Hunter seemed surprised

"the tall one again... messed up day for him i suppose. he'll be up in the next eight hours or so." The Hunter mumbled. then looking around she was surrounded AGAIN. she pulled out another smoke bomb and it burst at her feet. she was actually clinging to the ceiling, "the ceiling, why the ceiling? why is it ALWAYS the ceiling? can't you think of anything BETTER?" she whispered to herself. Mikey saw her on the ceiling, and silently threw his chain and it wrapped around her leg,

"gotcha!" Mikey yelled, she pulled her foot out. she was jumping all around trying to advoid Mikey's swinging chain. then, one faithful swing and he got her, and himself. both of them tied up chest to chest. The Hunter started squerming,

"NO! you'll AGH! never take me!" she screamed on the top of her caracal lungs. and started hitting her head on Mikey's chest softly. like she was irritated with HERSELF for getting caught. then she bent her down to her belt, grasped something in her teeth and spat it out. it was another sleeing dart, and it pierced Mikey's neck.

"NOO!" he screamed as the weariness started to set in, things got all blurry, then all went black.


	6. Ch6 Pitchnight Badger

Chapter 6 Pitchnight Badger

When Mikey woke, he was on the couch of in the living room exactly two hours later. Donnie was still asleep. Leo was bandaging Raph's arm, Mikey caught a glimsp of four horizonal scratch marks on his skin before Leo sealed up the wound. Mikey tried to get up, but ended up faceplanting on the floor. things were stilll a bit fuzzy, Mikey forced himself to concintrate on what exactly happened. there where shattered bits and pieces and remains of what happened, almost like a halfway forgotten dream. soon he was able to fully remember what happened, by then he already sat upright. Leo had already brought him somthing to drink and was asking him the normal: are you alright? Hungry? you know, normal concerned older brother questions. Mikey nodded at the questions, not speaking due to the soreness of his throat, that had already started to clear up. he looked and saw The Hunter chained up, asleep on the floor, with her own dart in burrowed into her shadowy pelt.

"how did?-" Mikey started, but Raph sushed him with a piece of pizza saying that it did'nt matter what happened.

"just know that your older brothers took care of duty with ease." Leo smiled, when in reailty this is what happened:

The Hunter kept shooting the tranquilizer gun with quick speed, (and also lashing out with her claws whenever she got the chance) each shot becoming more and more of a "close one" when, with a twist of luck, the dart ricochet off of Raph's shell, then Leo's, then spiked her in the left flank. and she went down with a look of horror and dread. but Raph and Leo would NEVER admit to that.

The Hunter started to wake up, she was dazed and tired, but she still shot a look of absolute hate toward Raph and Leo. Mikey sat beside her with the best intensions. and started to gently stroke her head like you would a normal dosmetic house cat. she hissed at his touch, green eyes glowing with hate and rebellion. Mikey rolled onto his stomach and lied in front of her,

"don't be afraid-"

"I'm! ACK! I'm not-Grrr! AFRAID!" she claimed while trying to break free of her chains, then just gave up. her expression still anger though-and-though, just with a tab bit more irritation than danger. then she met Mikey's gaze, with and icy glare, "where is my brother? what have you done with him!? he's only 12!" She snarled, getting more hysterical with each word.

"whoa whoa whoa!" Leo kneeled down to her level, "we don't know anything about your brother, Hunter. OR the Kraang plot. we're fighting them as, I suppose, you are."

"okay, first off it's Pitchnight Badger. i have no idea where you got Hunter from. My brother and I are trying to get vengance on our mother's death. we just wanna mess up their plans as much as we can! then SOME dumb dude blew the TCRI sky-high, now not only do they have my brother, but I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Hey," Leo told her gently placing a hand on her wriggling chains "what if we helped you get your brother back." that definantly caught her attention.

"what do you want in return?" She asked, smelling a trap.

"depends, how sharp of a shooter are you with that bow?"

"is that a challenge?" She asked, no bitterness in her voice, just curiousity.

"Leo? are you asking for HER help?" Raph accused,

"well, you never know when you need a good Sniper... just in case" Leo told him uncertainly,

"Leo? short for Leonard, Right?" Pitchnight asked, Raph and Mikey burst out laughing. Leo, VERY unamused,

"It's Leonardo! Leo is short for Leonardo!" he corrected her stubbornly, while his little brothers' tried to get a hold of themselves.

"okay look. if you help me I'll be in debt- WAIT A SECOND. i don't need your help! I can do this on my own! NOW UNTIE ME YOU DISCUSTING MUTANTS!" she started to wriggle in her chains again in defiance. "why am I even here anyway? what do you want with me?"

"look, you can't stay in the TCRI. people are eventually going to come and either sell it or tear it down." Leo explained, "the modern life of mortals can't handel the truth about mutants. who knows what they could do to you if they DID find you?"

Pitchnight looked up at him in total confusion, "but, i don't know you... why are you trying to protect me?"

"because it's what heroes-"

"DON'T Leo." Raph interrupted him,

"what?"

"don't go into the whole duty of heroes speech."

"I-I wasn't!"

"sure..." Raph rolled his eyes. Leo ground his teeth, ignoring his younger brother's stubborness.

"Look, Pitchnight right? Me and my brothers trying to stop the Kraang, so are you and your brother. so, why NOT team up?"

"because, while i can tell your a specialist in ninjustu, my brother and I are expert Hunters. we are the dynamic duo. I'm a Hunting expert and he's a knife specialist. and though we were both mutated into Caracal FREAKS, nothing has changed. it's him and me agenst the world. now if I didn't have my brother to protect then things would be different. but in a team everyone has everyone's back. and I can't do that because I need to protect the last shred of family I have left. we're trying to find our father who was also taken, but my brother is my top priority."

"please, let us help you." Leo told her, what his brothers didn't know was that he was silently itching for a good old fashioned adventure, which they didn't have very often since the deafeat of the Shredder.

"FINE. I'll let you four tag along, but we play by MY rules." Pitchnight said making sure it was clear. "by the way, you guys can call me Pitch." she said with sincerity and, strangly, friendlyness


	7. Ch7 INFO INFO BLABLABLA!

Chapter 7 INFO INFO BLABLABLA!

they waited the full 8 hours for Donnie to wake,

"uuggh.." he groaned.

"the Slender one's waking." Pitch mumbled,

"Donnie?" Leo shook his arm gently "wake up."

"aghh... what...happened?" he sat up, dazed.

"Good your up. now lets get started," Pitch looked up from her phone. Donnie looked to Pitch, then to Leo.

"did i miss somthing?"

"yup, eight hours of your life, pal." Pitch broke to him, not moving her glance from her phone, texting fast like a manic. Donnie still confused, Leo explained that they're going to help her find her brother, and all other details and such.

"who ya textin?" Mikey peered over her shoulder, in his normal humorous way.

"oh, I'm uh, a friend."

_Ashy, I NEED HELP! my little bro, has been KIDNAPPED. plz send him a txt if u can! I CAN'T REACH HIS PHONE! plz dude ur my only friend in da world! I NEED YOU TO TXT HIM, CALL HIM, ANYTHING! then get me info back! PLEASE Ash! don't call da police tho. just try to contact him then delete dis message right after you get it! thanks a bunch dude!_

_-Pitch_

"who's Ash?" Mikey asked her.

"my only friend in the world. I don't go to school, my father didn't believe in that kind of stuff, so he just trained us for important stuff, like hunting. I was introduced to Ash on the hunting grounds. I hunt in a pack: me, my little bro, my father, his friend Sparrow, and his son Ash. of coarse his name is not REALLY Sparrow. and my dad's name is not really Howl. and my name isn't really Pitchnight. those are all hunter names. all of us have hunter names. but I'm pretty sure my real name was like Roxanne or somthin' like that. NONE of us go by our REAL names. as for Ash, I think his name was Alex or somthing, and I'm pretty sure Clawscratch, my little bro, his name was like... Coal..Cody? Cody i think. meh, i haven't heard our real names in so many years i wouldn't really know."

"cool i wish i had a hunter name!" Mikey threw his arms up excited, instead of being annoyed like anyone would expect, Pitch instead smiled at him, they held eye contact for a few seconds then her phone made a weird notication sound in a mexican accent it said:

HEY! I THINK YOU GOT A MESSAGE! IT WENT LIKE BEEP!

Mikey laughed at the notication sound, Pitch turned serious mode and read the text back from her buddy Ash.

_NO WAY DUDE! I'M ON IT ASAP! HUNTER TO HUNTER. I WILL CONTACT HIM! WHERE R U ANYWAY? I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU OR YOUR DAD IN WEEKS!_

_Ashy... something happened to me... I'm not myself anymore. neither is Claws. it's not important but you can't see me this way._

_dude. your my best friend pitchy. your AWESOME! what did those robot-y things do to you? if they hurt you I'll DETROY THEM!_

_*You're_

_Grammer nazi_

_*Grammar _

_STOP!_

_fine whatever. just call up Claws __NOW__ or I'LL CLUB YOU ASHFIRE_

_signing off..._

Pitch sighed, she seemed very stressed. Mikey was trying to see past the wall of anger she put up to put everyone off. he knew she was hiding herself, Raph does the same thing. Mikey thought she could be his friend, _wow, a FRIEND! I never had a friend before.. not a REAL one that is. is that the feeling I was getting before? must have been!_ Mikey could of sworn it was more that just a potential friend feeling. but he dismissed it,

"alright. Donnie's all caught up." Leo told her.

"right. okay so I managed to grab some files from the Kraang base." she took a buch of wrinkled or burnt files. "look for the name Clawscratch Badger, Badger, Claws, or any types of human experiments. or any thing that can lead us to where he used to be-"

HEY! I THINK YOU GOT A MESSAGE! IT WENT LIKE BEEP!

she took out her phone and read the info out loud,

_i got in touch with your bro! he said he's in a cell with no windows, we woke up there and he sent me some sort of longitiue and latitude, Sending now..._

when pitch saw the numbers she emeatedly programed it into the phone.

"Drop the files guys! you, Leonard, Catch" She threw her phone to Leo, who caught it promptly.

"LEONARDO."

"whatever. leader dude... lead..."

"hm? oh right.."


	8. Ch8 Mikey's Hero

Chapter 8 Mikey's Hero...

running and jumping on the rooftops of well lit New York. Pitch kept up rather well. Mikey wanted to get every bit of info about her as he could tell.

-She walks on two legs

-runs on four

-fights on two legs when shooting things, but on four legs when it comes to hand to hand combat

-She most likely lost her mom to the Kraang starting the whole family feud.

-her father was first captured THEN her brother which that made her panic

Mikey smiled at the mental notes he took, I'M DONNIE! then a feeling of dead washed over him, DOES THIS MEAN I'M A GEEK? he looked to Donnie then, thought for a few seconds

"pfft..NAH."

* * *

"guys we gotta take a break." Leo breathed sitting down. everyone else did the same, relieved. Pitch didn't want to stop, though she was just as tired, maybe more.

"but... we can't" she panted "we... we've gotta... just a few more... miles..."

"Pitch, I know your afraid-"

"I'M NOT AFRAID! I'M NEVER AFRAID!" she shot, angrily. her breath suddenly strong ringing out into the night.

"I know your concerned about your brother. but you being insanely tired and about to pass out, is NOT going to help him." Leo told her, his dark blue eyes glowing, seemed to say: I know how it feels to be worried about your younger brother, I have THREE.

she sighed and lied down on her back, Mikey lied down next to her. she seemed so focused on the sky, staring the sky down. so many stars were out that night. she seemed to have so deep thoughts by her expression and her eye-line gently wavering, showing she was focusing on more than one thing. soon curiosity got the best of him, and Mikey spoke softly to her.

"what's on your mind?" her concentration broke, and her green eyes moved to her left to look at Mikey,

"how did you know something was on my mind?"

"oh, just... a feeling." he lied,

"well, it's just that, every night my brother and I would try to find our stars."

"your stars? you two have stars? you two OWN a star?"

"no no, we just pick one we like and claim it as 'our star' mine is the right arm of the constellation Orion. Claws's star is the very tip handle on The Little Dipper." she told him. Mikey thought about that for a while,

"Donnie used to show me constellations,"

"not anymore?"

"he has better things to do, like stay up extremely late on his computer doing...things" Mikey frowned at the remembrance of the small amount of quality time they used to spend looking at the stars. and how close they seemed to be in those few 30 minutes.

"hm, yeah. that another reason our dad wanted us to be hunters. because in modern society with technology and other stuff, siblings grow apart. but since we aren't allowed any technology, we never grew apart. "

"yeah, i remember when we were kids, whenever I was upset Leo would always be there for me. he'd hug me and promise me that everything would be okay... now with us older, I don't even think he remembers that time anymore. i mean it wasn't a BIG deal, but even-though it was a small thing, it still kinda always had the impression on me, that i could always count on him. and ever since then, I have."

"wow, big impression to make huh?"

"yeah," he sighed, his expression said more. Pitch realized he was keeping something in, she rolled on her side, propped on her left elbow,

"is there something else? with your other brother? what's his name? Raphael? is that it?"

"well, yeah. he had he biggest impression out of all my brother, I think. he was just... not who he is now, he would always help me learn a new fighting move, and he... was just so cool then,"

"he's not cool now?"

"he's cool still is and always will be, but, it seems like he doesn't care about me anymore... he's kinda a bully now, i keep hoping he'll change, and go back to being the Raph i used to know, but everyday I wake up disappointed. but that doesn't matter to me, no matter when where or what happens, Raphie always has, and always will be my Hero."

what Mikey and Pitch didn't know was, that all three of Mikey's brother we're awake and listening. Raph, feeling a blow that hit him in the chest as hard as a punch from leatherhead.


	9. Ch9 Mikey's Good Intensions

Chapter 9 Mikey's good intensions

Raph woke up and stretched, his mind still horribly heavy on what Mikey had said about him last night. I'M his hero? but... HOW? none of it made sense, not a word coming from his mouth. Pitch was still asleep, her paw grasping her bow in a death grip. but Mikey next to her had already sat up, and was eating a pizza that Leo must have brought back earlier. Mikey swallowed what he was chewing and smiled up at Raph,

"morning Raph." he said, just like every morning, then turned his short-attention span back to his pizza. nothing was different from anyother morning, (except the fact they were all sleeping on a rooftop) but Raph seemed to notice a spark in his eyes that he's never seen before, Admiration? it couldn't be! but it was. Raph looked at leo who was staring at Mikey, transfixed, his thoughts looked so deep and complex. like he was trying to make a desicsion. but he just sighed and looked down at his feet, dismissing whatever thoughts he had previously.

Donnie was shifting in his sleep. when he whimpered, that's when Mikey set down his half eaten pizza, and kneeled by his brother's side. he took Donnie's staff off his back, and started to gently poke him, "Donnie...?" he whimpered again, Mikey looked away for a few moments, then smacked Donnie with his staff in such a quick movement, it looked like Mikey was momentarily stunned by the sudden swat to his older brother. Donnie's eyes flew open instantly. he gave Mikey a death glare, snatching his staff from his pesky brother's hands, and jumped to his feet to give the chase. Mikey ran, as usual. but what Raph found interesting, was that Mikey didn't even TRY explaining to his scientific brother that he was whimpering in his sleep, and that he was HELPING.

Leo found that also very complex of his little brother. then he thought about all the times Mikey would randomly wake him up at four in the morning, the more he thought about it, he realized he only was woken up by Mikey when he was having a nightmare. Mikey never said anything while he was pounding the shell off of him, or giving him a heated yell-whisper lecture about respect. Leo also thought about that night Pitch had crept into the lair, silent like the wind, but he heard her. _highly developed senses when he's alseep? that would explain much..._

Pitch's yelp woke her from sleep, turning wildly. she then remebered what all was going on, and relaxed. she opened the pizza box, and pulled out a piece of pizza, and girmanced,"ugh, horrible artifical junk." and she threw it back. she reached into her shealth of arrows and brought out a black leather pouch, rather large in size. she opened it out and pulled out a chunk of meat still on the bone. "ah, Turkey Necks. now THATS what i call breakfast." and she bite into the cold hard meat with a satisfactory purr.

Donnie held his little brother in a painful headlock. Raph felt a invisible cold hand grip the pit of his stomach. did he always look that horribly helpless? Raph observed his little brother's eyes screwed tightly shut, his teeth gritted, and his small weak arms trying to pull the hand away from his throat.

"DONNIE STOP!" Raph didn't even realize what he just said, but he kept going "you we're whimpering in your sleep, Mikey woke you up because YOU we're having a nightmare." Shock flashed across Donnie's face and dropped his tiny brother. Mikey gasped for breath as soon as he kit the ground. holding his chest he took a bunch of quick panting breaths.

"Mikey, why didn't you tell me..?" Donnie asked, lost for words, feeling guilty about his actions. he just shrugged at the question and advoided eye contact. Pitch was watching him though narrowed green slits. she got up and poked him in the chest,

"ya know, your really screwed up Donnitello. I'd do ANYTHING to ANYONE, just to hear my little bro's voice every morning. he makes my life worth living, and I'd never hurt him in anyway at all. I hope something happens to your little brother, and you feel all the time you've wronged him, I HOPE YOU GREIVE TO DEATH." she handed her phone to Leo, "lead on, Leonard." she mumbled, and walked ahead. Leo put his arm around Mikey's shoulders, and lead. Raph shot Donnie a discusted scowl before following Leo.


	10. Ch10 Ash?

Chapter 10 Ash?

it has been two more days, of constant tracking. each night Pitch got less and less sleep, up all night worried to death about her 12 year old brother. it was a strange sight to see: a suspected loner at sight, tight and snappy, strong and her beautifully mutated faced permanently knitted with confusion and worry and deep thoughts. but yet, terrified about her little brother. as they learned, Pitch WAS a human along-side her brother. they were taken to the TCRI by their dad because he wanted to show them what an office was like, and how horribly boring it was. somehow they were seperated, and strapped down and mutated with caracal DNA. as for their dad, they hoped for the best of his human health. they have been trying to get in touch with their dad for weeks, trying to bust him out on their own, only using knowlage, comman sense, and a lot of pure hunter skill.

Mikey has taken a strange liking to her, he managed to get her out of her silent like trance of worry and anger, get her to socilize, talk, even joke around for short periods of time. seemed like she was terribly greatful for somone to talk to. she still called Leo Leonard. still looked at Donnie in discust, and didn't really like to talk to Raph. it seemed Raph was still suspicious over her, and she could sense that, so they left eachother alone. no one objected.

"this is it." Leo stopped in front of a large skyscraper, maybe 100 floors, maybe more.

"what are we waiting for? LETS GO- ACK!" Leo snatched her by the scruff of her neck.

"you can't just jump into somthing like this with no plan!"

"sure I can, I do it all the time. Claws and I ALWAYS jump into things head first, without using our heads first. Instinct is WAY more important than PLANS."

"and look where it got your brother," Leo pointed out stubbornly, realizing what he said a little late. she already slapped him across the face, claws out. leaving three small scratches on his right cheek, Leo tenderly touched the inflamed spot, "okay...okay... I deserved that..."

"darn right you did." She narrowed her blazing emerald eyes. "FINE. what do we do, oh great leader-"

"PITCH! oh dear huntin' trails! what did they do to you?" a voice spoke from behind. they spun around, to see a teenage boy, maybe 16. dusty grey hair, with soft hazel eyes. he was wearing a brown tee-shirt and ripped jeans. with a blue hoodie tied around his waist.

"ASHFIRE SCREECHER! HIW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Pitch growled. this was Ash, apparently.

"I hacked into your phone by text messaging and tracked you down...what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Caracal, now just stay-" then he swept her into a large embrace "uh...here?"

"I SWEAR Pitchnight Badger NEVER go off on your own like that you insane hunter!"

"uh.. sure... your um... choking me Ashy" she said uncertainty. "uh, Leonard, Raphael, Donatello, Mikey... this is my best Friend, Ashfire."

"the hunters back home just call me Ash." he said smoothly. he a shot-gun on his back, and two huge layers of bullets slung over both of his shoulders. making an X over his chest.

"LEONARDO." Leo growled at her, "for the last time it's Leonardo! not Leonard!"

"Leonard, got it. now can we speed this up a little?" Pitch said not paying attention to the nerve she just struck. "tell us, whats the plan?


	11. Ch11 Carry Out DA PLAN!

**This chapter is pretty short, SORRY. PLEASE review this! I'll be writing a new fanfic soon, don't worry, no OC in that one. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 11 carry out DA PLAN!

there was a sudden crash in the Kraang base, like the sound of a Kraang bot being smashed to bits. a few other bots went to go investigate, is just saw a dusty haired boy sitting on two of the bots, crushed to bits, he looked at them, and said in a country accent:

"well, hello there." he notched his gun, making a fierce cla-click! "boom" he smiled. and shot them down in a bunch of loud shots. the others falling on their feet from the ceiling, except (ironically) Pitch. who fell harshly on her back.

"you have to be so loud?" Donnie scolded Ash.

"apparently so, he's a total disgrace when it comes to silent hunting. he scares all the game away within a good MILE distance." Pitch mumbled irritated. she lifted her snout to the air and inhaled though her nose deeply. her eyes fired open, and she ran, on all fours she dashed toward her little brother's scent,

"SLOW DOWN!" Ash panted,

"no, you speed up! use all four legs!" Pitch yell-scolded. then stopped abruptly, then others nearly crashing into her, she place an ear to the door, "he's in here!" Donnie started to hack into the door lock,

"now if I can just hack into the Kraang system it should probably-" BOOOM! the door blew up, "explode... it should probably explode..." then they saw all the knifes in the other side of the door, causing it to explode.

"Claws?" Pitch peered into the Smokey dust.

"Pitchy?" a voice called, then out scramble a mutant Caracal, male, black fur with the same blur markings as his sister, only his was red. and he had a blazing baby blue eyes. he had a cloak on, a dark cloak on with knifes tucked neatly on the inside. supporting the "knife specialist" angle.

"the one's known as the turtles, have broken out the one known as Cody Badger."

"Cody Badger.." Pitch tried out "well, that's good to know."

"lets all make like a banana and split!" Claws said,

"tru dat lil' bro. lets slide! huddle up everyone!" they all got close, and Pitch threw a smoke bomb at her feet. engulfing them in aqua colored smoke.

(not the end yet!)


	12. Ch12 Not Over, Not By A LONG Shot

Chapter 12 not over... not by a LONG shot.

they reappeared on a building next to the new base. they continued running, Claws held on tightly to pitch's back, tired, small and hungry. it was until they we're a good half mile till they stopped, sat down, and rested. when Leo finally called the rest, the first thing the two seperated siblings did was hug, and they stuck there silently for a while. Pitch flipped off the hood from the cloak on her little brother's head. his large black and red ear flicking up.

"Thanks for resucing me Pitchy! but, who are they?" he asked, pointing to the turtles.

"they're a few mutant brothers who helped me get to ya," Claws raised an eyebrow unbelieving, "well, more or less they wanted to get in on the action. after they chained me up, invaded, fought me, and stole my phone!...not nessicarily in that order..."

"you let someone who kidnapped you help you?" Claws asked,

"it was a mere misunderstanding, they thought i was dangerous,"

"you ARE dangerous." he pointed out "your a mutant teenager with a bow, arrows, knives, smoke bombs and a tranquilizer shooter."

"Clawscratch Badger, you'll never be old enough to understand the wacked up alliances of life. oh and I've got somthing for ya," she reached into her shelth of arrows and brought out a slab of meat on bones.

"TURKEY NECK!" he squealed in delight and took to chewing on the hard meat.

"well, Pitch you got your brother back, now what? your crazy adventure is over." Leo said, kinda sad, going to miss the fimaliar feel of constant danger.

Pitch and claws both stood up, and stared him down, before pitch spoke.

"oh it's not over,"

"not by a long shot." Claws added. they looked at eachother with the same insane, physhopath grin, and dangerous gleam in their eyes. her green and his blue both reflecting a inner crazy, that momentarily had Leo stunned. and pretty worried.

"they have our dad."

"those Alien scumbags won't know what hit em'. ME." Claws snarled, drawing up the hood on his cloak. reaching in and pulling out ten sharp knives, all of them inbetween his fingers, in a quick thrust he could end all of their lives. Leo started to panic, _if he really throws them, WHICH BROTHER DO I SAVE? Mikey because he's the youngest and has the longest life to live? Raph because he's like my second in command? Donnie because of his brillance?_ the thoughts were making his head spin.

"chill bro'." Pitch calmed him "don't waste your knives." with a lowered growl his hands returned to the cloak. "sooo, you all in? ready for the ride of your lives?"

"I'M IN!" Ash stood beside her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. not to be out done, Mikey stood with her,

"I've got a thing for danger." he bragged, Raph shrugged,

"someone's gotta watch his shell." Raph stood besides Mikey.

"ah, what the heck?" Donnie went and stood with his brothers.

"now, if only we had a leader," Pitch said to herself out loud, "know anyone, Leonard?"

"alright- HEY! it's Leonardo! why do you not get that?" Mikey started laughing,

"I don't know bro' you kinda DO look like a Leonard." mikey countinued laughing, Donnie and Raph joining him.

"settled. lets take down this party." Claws said, the two shared another manic look and said at the same time,

"HUNTER STYLE!"

"with you all the way," Ash told Pitch giving her a hug, "we're gonna get Howler Badger back."

"thanks Ashy," she said. somthing rubbed Mikey the wrong way about Ash. he didn't like any thing about him.


	13. Ch13 Lifestyles of Great Difference

Chapter 13 Lifestyles of great difference

Claws at first was a quiet shy type of guy. but warmed up to the four brothers in a matter of hours. he had a contangious laugh, and innocent smile. Leo finally descided they were not crazy, just a tad bit revenge hungry.

"hey Pitchy! Remember when ashy Shot at a bush? haha! the poor bush!" Pitch started laughing and telling the story of how Ash thought a bush was a bear and shot at it screaming like a manic. everyone was laughing around the fire. yes they were still on a building rooftop.

"hey Ash, how did you manage to start a campfire on a rooftop?" Donnie inquired.

"It's the namesake, bro'." he repiled easily. the four looked confused.

"you EARN. your hunter names." Claws explained. "you get them when your make your first kill. your not allowed any help, your just let loose in the woods and told to kill somthing and bring it back. and the style you do it, and what you do it with makes your name. and also shows what kind of weapon you get."

"tell them how you got your name claws." pitch encouraged.

"on my Naming Hunt, I found a bear claw, and I saw a Cardnial perched on a branch. I threw it with such accuracy that it pierced the wing. and using my Claw, i scratched it to death. earning my name, Clawscratch. and my weapon, knife throwing." Ash and Pitch let out hunter shrieks of praise.

"as for me," Ash smiled, "on my Naming Hunt, i took some old ashes from the night's previous campfire, because i kinda liked the smell of old ashes."

"and you still do," Pitch pointed out,

"whatever. so i had that, and i made a makeshift Slingshot. and grabbed tons of rocks. i found my target: a beatuiful Raven. i used my sling shot to bring it to the ground, then i killed it by useing the Ashes to det it on fire. recieving my name, Ashfire. and my shotgun." Again the hunters choursed of shouting delight.

"Pitchy! say your namesake story!" Claws shook her arm, which was roasting a piece of meat,

"Alright, Claws you little ball of fur." She clear her throat and started the story. "my Naming Hunt took place at night, under the cover of darkness. when i spotted my prey, a Bluejay. my favorite bird. i found some tar, and i managed to call it down, and the bird un-knowingly into the tar. i stuck it's beak into it, and it died. Hunters call tar, Pitch. and my hunt was at night. so i receved the name Pitchnight. and my bow and many silver arrows. those first kills are our pride and joy. and our brothers in flight."

Ash pulled a necklace out of his shirt, on it were two half singed Raven feathers. Claws took out a knife from his cloak, and tied onto the handel was two mangled battered Carnal feathers. and Pitch drew out a small chain from her sheath with two perfect Jay feathers laced into it and glued in place by tar. "we vow to never kill a bird of the species we killed. Hunter swear."

"AMEN!" Claws lifted his paw to the heavens. Ash laughed at clawscratch's antics. Pitch drew her arm around her little brother's shoulders.

"being a hunter sounds AWESOME!" Mikey fangirled.

"IF you don't mind killing live wild animals and eating them raw." Ash told him, Mikey automatically shut-up.

"thats not true Ash and you know it!... we COOK it...Somtimes..." Pitch mumbled,

"i prefur mine raw. lightly smoked, still with the skin and blood on!" he smiled. licking his lips.

_maybe I was wrong, maybe these guys ARE maniacs!_

Pitch looked at Leo as if he said it out loud.

"just because one lifestlye is different from yours doesn't mean were insane." she snarled, Claws slipped his paws in his cloak, and Ash's fingers closed on his shoutgun. threateningly.

"did you just read my mind?" Leo accused, frightened. _OH SHELL. can hunters do that?_

"NO. I'm just really good at expression reading. you have to be," Pitch said, annoyed. Leo sighed, _thank goodness..._

"guys, chill mode." she told them, and they hastily committed. Leo looked at the three teenagers.

_i guess they're right. i mean they WHERE raised that way. I suppose they find ninjustu kinda odd._

"so, what was your first kill Leonard?" Pitch asked him.

"LEONARDO. and... I've never killed anyone." the three hunters had the same look of shock cross their face.

"but... your supposed to make your first kill when your five..." Claws told them, Ash's nodding and Pitch silence confirmed it.

"how did you guys get your names? or your weapons?" Ash asked them, kind of in a accusing manner, "did ya MAKE UP your names, and didn't EARN them? and what about your weapons? just look at a few and say heyyy, this one looks pretty! I think I'll use this!" he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes to disgusted slits. Leo felt the need to explain their life style.

"we are given our names at birth-" he was interuppted by the cackling laughter of three hunters.

"whhhaaaat?" Pitch laughed,

"names at birth?" Claws giggled,

"that's so dumb!" Ash managed between laughs. the hunters finally managed to get a hold of themselves.

"okay, fun's over. but really, how do you REALLY get your names?" Pitch breathed, calming down.

"I was being serious." Leo crossed his arms. the hunters looked at each other, embarrassed.

"which... is totally fine...AHEM...carry on..." Pitch said, "ACK! my meat! grrr.." she growled, pulling the singed meat out of the fire, which just turned to dust at her feet.

"our weapons pick us, as much as we pick them." Leo said, recalling Master Splinter's words many years ago. the hunter's looked terrified.

"your WEAPONS pick YOU?" Ash asked,

"OHMAHGOSH!" Claws cried, wide eyed, hiding behind his sister, who looked equally terrified.

"it's an expression. what we have a certain knack for, determines our weapon. and natural impulse." Leo explained, ash and Pitch calming down, Claws peeking out from behind her back, still eyeing Leo's Katina's like they we're gonna start speaking.

"well, that's enough culture exchanges for one day, would you guys agree?" Pitch asked them, still a bit spooked by the weapons thing. the boys agreed enthusiastically. Ash stamped out the fire before lying down with his fellow hunters.


	14. Ch14 Death is a scary thing,

Chapter 14 Death is a Scary thing...and somone is about to die...

overlooking the building,

"lets go." Claws smiled,

"no can do claws." Pitch told him,

"why?" he asked his smile melting. Ash's face questioning.

"APPARENTLY. we need a plan." she said, annoyed.

"AW! do we have to?" Ash and Claws whined.

"ya know what? no we don't!" Pitch said. Ash put out his hand,

"trust your insticts,"

"hunters for life," Claws said slapping his paw on Ash's hand

"Kicking butt and takin' names." Pitch snarled determined. they threw up their hands

"BADGER TRIBE!" they screamed, and Pitch used her grapple hook, to grab the building. they grasped hold of the gun, and jumped, kicking in a window.

Leo groaned, hearing, gunshots going off already. they jumped after the 'instict lovers'

* * *

"oh yeah, the name's clawscratch Badger. but you guys can call me by my street name."

"street name? you have a street name?"

"yup! Hoo Lee Schitt."

"CLAWS!"

* * *

they got in there, and saw a bunch of bots with arrows, knives, and gun holes in them.

"where is that dumb trio?" raph snarled,

"behind you perhaps?" Ash growled.

"there is a fine line between trusting you instincts and just being plan stupid." Leo scolded. ash growled "I'm sick of you telling us what to do! TURTLE!" he continued, hate rising in his eyes. "you are not even supposed to be here! your just ridin' our coat-tail's for action!" then he got a gruesome smile "not for long." he raised his shotgun to Leo's chest.


	15. Ch15 bluff, but someone IS about to Die

**okay, this chapter is REEEEAAALLLLY long. enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15 bluffing... but seriously someone IS going to die...

"whoa there trigger happy," Pitch lower the shotgun with her paw. "take a pill dude."

"you have issues, man." Claws told him. Ash looked like he was going to turn and point the gun at Claws's chest.

"did you take your anger management pills?" Pitch grilled him,

"no..." he mumbled.

"TAKE THEM NOW. what did I tell you about charging into battle without them?" she scolded him like a naughty child as he took two rather small pills. he sighed,

"alright, now what?" Pitch started thinking,

"air vent 12 O'clock!" Claws pointed.

"chain formation! go, Go, GO!" Pitch ordered, like the turtles where not even there. Pitch stood on Ash's shoulder's and Claws on pitch's. he unscrewed the vent and crawled through. pitch jumping and pulling herself up. and her paws reaching down to pull up ash.

"hey guys, it's actually really roomy in here, you guys could probably fit. just not through the entrance." Pitch poked her head out.

"I got this!" Claws told her, and BOOM! the shaft exploded.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE GERNADES?!" Pitch yelled, as Mikey jumped up into the air shaft.

"do you hunters have something agents STEALTH?" Leo yelled at her, three hunter laughs were heard,

"Stealth in a sting operation?" Pitch's head appeared out of the shaft. "the only way to pull TURE damage is to destroy things and make em' fear you!" Donnie then shrugged and jumped up the shaft, followed by Raph then Leo.

* * *

they crawled around for a while, till Pitch found an opening, peering through the grate, she gasped.

"it's dad!" she whispered, claws pushed past ash to get a look.

"why is he sitting at a desk?"

"he's mostly likely chained there." Ash stated.

"but I don't see any chai-AGH!" the three hunters were pressing up agents the gate so hard they fell through. Mikey, didn't move, he seemed stuck.

"Mikey! go!" Raph pounded Donnie's shell

"hey watch it!" Donnie flared.

"I can't! I'm stuck."

"Mr. Howler." Ash said. their dad was tall, muscular, had black hair, with sea green eyes.

"what the? pitchnight? Clawscratch? is that you two?" he said, no happiness in his voice, and with anger in his eyes that his loving hunter children looked right past.

"it's us dad! we've come to bust you outta here!"

"WHY?" he said slowly, menacingly, Ash and Pitch noticing it first. Claws still oblivious.

"because hunters stick together! and so does family!" Claws said in his sweet innocent voice.

"you IDIOTS!" he snapped. Claws's ears going back in fright "don't you stupid furballs get it? I brought you here to be tested on! I RAISED LAB-RATS. I hate both of you! and your little friend." he snarled at Ash. "you two stupid things couldn't leave well-enough alone. leave and NEVER COME BACK! oh and just so you two don't get cold feet," he pulled out a large sword and stabbed Claws in the stomach. "now GO AWAY!" Pitch screamed, and caught her little brother before he fell, she jumped into the air shaft with Ash, and pulled out a smoke bomb.

* * *

they appeared out on top of the building they camped out on earlier. she pulled out the sword from her baby brother's stomach. he let out a screech of pain. Donnie went to go assist her, she snarled a menacing hiss at him, Ash pushed him back,

"don't try Donatello, she knows what she's doing and won't let any other soul do it." she held her little brother in her arms,

"pitchy,"

"hey buddy. how ya feelin?" she managed a half-smile for his comfort.

"my belly hurts." he said, he seemed so small, not the crazy ADHD knife specialist of a hunter. but more like a small child.

"yeah... it's gonna hurt for a while. looks like I'll be doing extra hunting." she tried at the pained smile again. her little brother managed a lopsided smile before he just closed his eyes in pain, but it seemed more of the physiological scar than the physical injury. blue eyes gleaming he looked into pitch's eyes.

"pitchy, if daddy lied about loving us, did he lie about hunters?" pitch expression flashed in alarm "did he lie about the Naming Hunt? are we just Roxanne and Cody Badger? if that's really our real last name. and the tradition of seasons? did he lie about that too? did he lie about our brothers in flight?"

"no. Father lied to us about many things I'm sure. and I'm not sure about the rest. but I do know one thing, your brother in flight will always be with you. that, I'm sure of." he nodded, satisfied.

"good, because I think I'm going to soar with my brother in flight soon." pitch's grip on her brothers shoulders tightened.

"DON'T you dare ever say that Clawscratch Badger or I swear to heavens I'll pop you a good one." he smiled at her,

"you always say that, you know you could never strike me on your life. you never have and never will."

"got me red pawed." she admitted.

"I'm just sad I didn't get to be as tall as you."

"I think you where always going to stay that small,"

"whys that?"

"because, people only grow until they're perfect, and some of us are quicker than others."

"that can't be true." he said with every fiber of his being set on disbelief. "if that was true, you wouldn't have grown taller that three feet." she laughed and held her brother's face in one arm as the other reached for her sheath to get the bandages. his hand stopped her.

"no."

"what?"

"pitchy, who do you put first? always have and always will?"

"you,"

"who's always been at your side."

"you have Claws."

"what's the REAL reason your not dating anyone?"

"Claws... that's not-"

"it's me. you think I have yet to figure it out? you don't want anyone to be above me, so at your own expense, you deny feelings. you ignore any types of pain, physical, emotional, spiritual, just to be strong for me."

"Claws what are you saying?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm your dead weight holding you down. I've always been there, your first priority." he looked deep into his sister's eyes "it's time to stop worrying about my life, and focus on your own. Pitchy, it's time to let go."

"Claws even if you die, you know I'll never be able to let you go. spear me the pain, please. I've never asked anything of you, **fight for me." **

"you'll still see me around, my brother in flight. My star. and this," he reached to his ear, and pulled out a small diamond stud earring. he closed her paw around it. "it's your now, promise me you'll wear it."

"I promise." Pitch said, tear spilling down. Claws gently pierced her ear with it.

"now every time you're having a hard time making a decision, I'll always be whispering in your ear the correct path." Pitch was crying more, trying to suck it up for her dying baby brother. "do you remember that song? the one you used to sing me when I had bad dreams?"

"you're NOT gonna die."

"I'm sorry Pitchy. but your not me, your you. and as much as you hate this fact, you'll be relieved when I'm gone,"

"NO!"

"promise me you'll do all the things you truly wanted to do," knowing her stubborn little brother's mind was made she whispered,

"I promise." tears pouring down her face

"I love you pitchy."

"no, not yet Claws. please, not yet."

"I... can see my brother in flight..."

"no,"

"My brother in flight is with me,"

"no!"

"I feel light-headed..."

"CLAWS,"

"don't feel so..."

"CLAWS!"

"g-good..."

"STAY WITH ME CLAWS! KEEP FIGHTIN'! PLEASE!"

"Can't...never...was...fighting..."

"no no nononononno! this is all wrong! stay awake!"

"I love you Pitchy, I really do..."

"I love you claws, please don't go..." tears streaming down her face, as she watched her life-less brother go limp. "no.. NO! CLAWS!" she screamed before sobbing into his soft black and red fur.

and just like that, August seventh 2013, Clawscratch Badger, was dead.


	16. Ch16 Leo's POV

Chapter 16 Leo's POV

watching Pitch go into total breakdown mode was one of the worst experences I've ever had the displeasure of watching. she was just trying to keep him safe, why did this have to happen? I realized tears we're clouding my vision.

what would I have done if i lost one of my brothers? the question struck me. what if they said, they wouldn't fight? and i had to watch them die, helpless, powerless agenst the tough grip of death. I looked at my strong brothers, watching in horror, of Claws dying in front of them. Claws's death was so... unpredictable. just yesterday night he was laughing and smiling, eating meat off the bone and telling hunter strories, now, he lied dead on the building rooftop.

smiling, laughing, full of life? the discription struck me, as i turned to MY littlest brother. gently shaking at watching the sudden trama. I wanted to hug Mikey, the poor little thing, but how embarassing for all of us. here today, gone tomorrow, no promises. to heck what my brothers think! and i hugged my little brother, he hugged back, greatful and scared. he whispered just for me to hear,

"I don't want that to happen..."

"It's not going to happen." I told him firmly. Mikey's overimagnitive imagination started to go into over-drive. i could see it in his baby blue eyes. he looked at Raph, and stared, his imagination going hard, squezing his eyes shut, he buried his face into my chest.

"nothing's going to happen Mikey." I told him, afraid to make it a promise. _oh shell, is he sobbing? _it was true, my tiny brother was terrified something was going to happen to one of us.

Raph and Donnie shared a looked after they saw their little brother. they gently put on hand on his shoulder. he looked up at both of his brothers.

poor mikey, i feel terrible. i wish he didn't have to watch Claws die. watching someone die is a horrible thing, and i just knew he was going to be in shock for a while. Mikey backed up from the hug to be conforted by his other brothers, and something interesting caught my eye.

Ash seemed totally uneffected by Claws's death. i went over to where he was standing alone,

"you don'treally seem to be grieving." i opened up the conversation, a bit accusingly. he shrugged,

"you only knew him for two days, and your crying. is THAT nesicary?" he countered, not taking his monotonous eyes away from the grieving form of pitch.

"I'm crying because my brothers are terrified, and i just watched someone die, and innocent spirit. Claws was like your brother. and you seem okay with that." he shrugged again,

"Claws is dead," he said plainly, "and his skills will be missed." _Skills? is that all he cares about? _"but, now that the furball is outta the way, Pitch may be open to other options now. like me for example." _this guy is terrible!_

"you don't have a sibling, you don't know the pain involved-"

"what pain? she's overracting, i lost my 6 year old sister by using her as bait to a bear." Leo's heart rate increased. _maybe hunters arn't manics, but this one sure is!_ "she got mamed, we killed the bear, we got a bear hide, boo hoo, end of story." Leo was a lost for words. _he's joking, he's gotta be! no one can be that heartless!_ but heartless he was. and insane, very very insane.


	17. Ch17 After-Shock

Chapter 17 after-shock

Leo invited pitch to stay with them in their under ground home. Ash tried to convince her to stay in the forest with him, after they buried her brother. she declined claiming to never hunt in the forest again. Ash decided to go with her as well, much to Leo's discomfort.

Mikey's POV

i was just walking along, and i heard some commotion in the dojo. it was pitch's voice muffled by the walls, and a _fwet...fwet..._ sound of her shooting arrows at a target that Donnie found in the junk-yard. i opened the door to see half of her silver arrows buried deep into the middle of the target, and her mumbling to herself,

"stupid, stupid, stupid." shoot "you liar, decever, heartless demond." shoot "I hate hate every fiber of your living being" Shoot "just you wait till your older." shoot "and i come invading your home." shoot "poor Howler Badger." shoot "lonely...mindless...old...and DEAD." shoot "dumb son of a gun, killed your own son." shoot "but 20 years is too long to wait for your death." shoot "I'll kill you." shoot "I'm not afraid." shoot "oh, irony. how much you taught me about honor and VENGANCE." shoot "you dug your grave, now time for you to jump in it." shoot "and I'll be the one who's gonna push you YOU COWARDLY-" she stopped and saw me in the doorway. we stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"i didn't know you had such a...colorful vocabulary..." I told her, her shoulders relaxed from their tense stage from shooting.

"if your master, purposely killed your brother, and claimed to never have loved you, or your brothers, and that he wanted all of you dead, would you avenge your brother's death?" My mind pulled a blank, i never thought about Master Splinter ever doing that, he just COULD'NT. mental image of overactive imagination: Master Splinter standing over Raph, with a sword in his shell, and eyes rolled back, lifeless and dead. Mikey shook his head to rid himself of the horrid image.

"please...no," was all i could say. I didn't even wanna think about losing one of my brothers. her ears went down,

"I'm sorry for that... that was very insesitive...and rather harsh of a question... I'm just hurting." pitch bowed her head. i came over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I...never really got to know your brother... what was he like?" we sat down, she looked up,

"well, where do i start? it feels like i was still getting to know him myself. everytime i got close to knowing, he grew up a bit more, and i had to catch up. he was so energetic, well, he had ADHD. in other words, he just had a short attention span, and was really hyper. dad would always tell me to give him pills to keep him calm. but i hated calm Claws, so he'd just pretend to take the pills, and spit them out of the hunt. he would always keep the mood light, at times it was really hard to bottle up my feelings for so long, but i had to. every time i felt something unrelated to him, i had to stop and remind myself that he came first. ALWAYS. and thats about it, my baby brother has always been my pride and joy. my kick the in tail to keep going. that life was worth it. but, now that he's gone... i truely don't know what to do with my life." she stared into my eyes for the longest time, "you remind me of him," i was rather shocked at this,  
"how? I'm not a hunter, or a former human, OR a cat, er, caracal."

"well, you two have the same upbeat personality for starters, your both the youngest of the family, you both been mutated, and you both have the same blue eyes." i laughed a little, which made her smile. it was a rare thing, i don't really remember her ever smiling. but it was...nice. a bright smile, that lightened her eyes, and just seemed like she should smile more. she seemed to always smile around her brother, but with him gone, it seemed even more rare than when he was just captured.

"you, wanna go get some pizza? I'm starving."

"artifacial junk? blech... nasty stuff."

"oh really?" i said, turning playfully agressive on her,

"yeah really." she countered, just as playful.

"challenging me wouldn't a very good idea," i told her smiling.

"pfft. it'd be a breeze." she smiled back, some of her white caracal fangs showing. without warning i launched at her,

Donnie's POV

I was just browsing on my computer, looking for the best reliefs for after-shock and such. and i felt a strong beath on my shoulder,

"Raph, Don't sneak-" I turned and it was Ash.

"excuse me?"

"sorry," I quickly apologized. "I thought you were Raph." he just looked at me,

"my brother." I clarified.

"I know, who Raphael is." he stated calmly. _somthing seems a bit...off about this kid. _i shrugged it off. and he continued to watch me, "Shock relief? what would you use THAT for?" I flinched a bit at his disapproving tone.

"Relieving shock, if you must know." I said, feeling a bit stupid, and voilated.

"no dip. but WHY? and for who?" he said plainly.

"it's for Mikey. he's young and just saw someone die-"

"what is with you guys and this? it's JUST DEATH. get a grip man, it's not a big deal. if you guys wanna be strong for the future, EMBRACE death. because in the mist of battle, you can't be weak about it." he got up in my face, his brown-red eyes briming with mystery, and his cloths smelling of old Ash. "many experences go WAY past what mere pills can do." he turned and left, _Just death? did he know what he just said? something is WAY wrong with this kid. WAY WRONG._


	18. Ch18 Married?

Chapter 18 Married?!

Raphael also had a strange encounter with Ash, needless to menton, but all the turtles felt somthing was up with Ash. but they kept it hidden from one another. Pitch has managed to stop grieving, Mikey seemed to full the void in her heart. and Mikey seemed to love being around her. it turns out, pitch actually has pretty good humor and undying energy. it seemed that she kept herself and her personality contained, and she felt a sense of guilty freedom. but she knows her brother told her to be who she could'nt be, and who she wanted to be. Raph, (surprisingly) warmed up to pitch. one day, they were chilling in the livingroom. Mikey was explaining a videogame to Pitch, who was seriously NOT getting it. Leo was watching Space Heroes, Raph was feeding Spike, and Donnie was playing around with some small invention, when ash walked in. everyone eyed him, except Pitch.

"WHAT?" he snarled. everyone mumbled an apology and continued their business.

"okay.. so how do you jump again?"

"that button,"

"then whats the other for?"

"attacking"

"can you do a jump attack?"

"yes,"

"how?"

"first press A then B quickly."

"BRILANT! why didn't think of that?" Pitch stared at the screen, trying to understand it.

"Pitchnight." Ash came up to her.

"hey Ashy, you gotta try this thing it's so... different!"

"I don't LIKE difference pitchnight." he said like he said it before.

"take a pill, Ashy. you've been mucho Grande uptight."

"don't you go all Spanish on Me pitchnight badger."

"Problema?" she smiled playfully,"

"SHUT UP."

"don't make me go Swahili on you."

"Pitchnight." he said to her. she looked up at him,

"Sorry ash." she put down the game. "what's on your mind?"

"you know... we've been betroved for a long time-"

"betroved? you two are betroved?!" Donnie spat out the water he was drinking, unbelievingly. when his brothers gave him 'the look' he explained "that MEANS that they are supposed to get..married."

"we perfur the term Mates." Ash told him sullenly. "but, it's about us..."

"It's okay Ash. our parents arn't here anymore. they have no control over what we do."

"what?"

"we don't have to be mates. we can make our own choices." Ash looked...sad

"right... thats what i wanted to say..um... spot on..."

"unless you WANTED this?"

"no! um...no of coarse not... we're just friends." he said, turning and leaving. Pitch mumbled under her breath,

"well...that was kinda awkward..." pitch stared after her friend. and shook her head, "I seriously don't get that guy. he seems so... gosh i just don't know."

"he did seem genuinely upset about it." Donnie pointed out.

"yeah... I'm gonna go talk to him." she got up and trailed after her life-long friend. after she left, Mikey gave Donnie a look,

"what?" Donnie asked at Mikey's scowl

"WHY, would do that?"

"do what?"

"you PRETTY MUCH told them to make up."

"what's it to you?" they all fell silent for a few moments.

"what happened in the dojo between the two of you yesterday?" Leo asked him, his brother suddenly very pressing.

"um... nothing"

"Mikey, you need to tell us what happened." Raph told him strictly, a light smile playing on his lips.

"quit it Raph, we didn't KISS or anything, if that's what you guys where thinking..."

"did you come close?" Leo asked,

"no..."

"did SHE come close?" Donnie asked

"no, Donnie-"

"did ya want to?" Raph asked the all important question.

"I'm sorry Raph, WHAT?"

"did ya wanna kiss her?" he repeated, the three older brothers' all grinning at their little brother's discomfort on the subject.

"now if I didn't know any better," Leo slightly giggled "I'd say you have a crush on her."

"What?!" Mikey yelped standing up "no! you guys are all wrong! that's... gross..."

"you still didn't answer my first question, Mikey." Raph reminded him. "do you, Michelangleo, wanna kiss her?"

"Kiss who Mikey?" Pitch said from behind.

"GAH-no one! heh heh no one at all. right guys?" Raph smiled.

"tell ya what, Mikey. you tell us if you wanted to kiss" he used air quoted " 'her' and we'll keep it our little secret. just between brothers. other wise, the secret's out."

"uh-"

"tick tock..." Raph sang,

"ALRIGHT! i did wanna kiss her, a little, at the time, maybe, just a peck on the cheek, nothing serious." Mikey crossed his arm, horribly embarassed.

"WHO are we talking about here?" Pitch asked, a few moments of silent stares at Raph.

"no one." he replied at last.


	19. Ch19 The Fight

Chapter 19 The fight

"whatever... i suppose." Pitch said eyeing Mikey suspiciously. Ash came in, they locked eyes for a moment and nodded. as if they had a serious conversation.

WHAT REALLY HAPPEN IN THAT MOMENT:

"ashy?"

"Uh... yeah pitch?"

"why are you so upset with me?"

"your taking things way too hard."

"what?"

"your brother is DEAD. let it go." she stared at him unbelievingly at the directness of it. "what? your a hunter. I don't have to suger-coat it, it's DEATH. get over it. he flies with his brother in flight now."

"I..."

"what could I do that will make you get over it? cause' there is somthing bothering you more than just the death of your brother."

"I need to avenge his death. i need to take down who took him down." Ash smiled evily.

"so hot-rod. whats the plan?"

"we execute the plan in two weeks."

* * *

one week later.

they we're all in the dojo, Master Splinter was told the story and he agreed that Pitch and Ash may stay till they agree on other plans, that they refuse to mention. Now they we're just overlooking a training sesson. right now it was Mikey agenst Raph.

"alright newcomers." Raph said, not taking his attentive eye off of his little brother. "for starters, you guys should know, that Mikey here can't fight." he flashed a teasing smile to Mikey who kept his expression thorowly blank.

"yeah, most likey." Ash agreed.

"I don't know Ash, Michelangleo has skill." he snorted at her,

"PLEASE. he has'nt enough hand-eye cornation to skin the bark of a 500 year old oak. it's the blue eyes, not his fault. gotta hate gentics." Leo looked at him, a bit offended. Ash didn't notice. "he also kinda looks a bit ADD, in my opinion."

"I'm betting on Mikey." she said aggressivly

"two turkey necks on Raphael." he fired back.

"YOUR ON, BUCK." she snarled, and they took out two turkey necks each from a leather bag. Mikey felt a burning fire of determination_. this could be an awesome way to show off my awesomness. _he smiled to himself and Raph charged.

Mikey flipped over him, and round-house kicked his shell to the ground before landing neatly on the ground next to him. raph, on his shell, spun out his leg to knock Mikey down. Mikey ended up jumping up, pulling a 360, and ramming his elbow into Raph's gut. Raph had the breath knocked out on him, gasping for air, he scrambled to his feet. and started throwing the punches that Mikey easily avoided. he over heard Pitch gloating on the side,

"SEE Ashy? don't matter what you look like on the outside."

"the kid's got spunk, I'll give him that." Ash mumbled crossing his arms. feeling empowered at impressing them, Even please-less Ash, gave him a power-up of sorts. and now HE was throwing the punches, he kicked Raph's stomach and he fell to the ground, Mikey pinned his arm behind his back.

"Tables turnin' bro." he whispered to him. and Master Splinter ordered them to stop in the traditional Japinease language.

"Michelangelo, I am impressed." their sensi praised. "what was your motivation?"

"M-motivation?" he stuttered, a bit embarassed to say.

"surely, such determination has a source."

"umm... pure Luck?" Master Splinter was not buying it.

"Michelangleo, are you hiding somthing from me?" he said, slightly bowing down closer to Mikey's hight level.

"uh.."

"Donitello, Raphael, Leonardo, Pitchnight, Ashfire. leave. i wish to have a word with Michelangleo."


	20. Ch20 The Talk

Chapter 20 The Talk

Pitch snatched the two turkey necks from Ash with a gloating smile before leaving. Mikey looked up to his master and father who was waiting for his responce.

"Michelangleo, answer."

"Master I... I don't know... i just felt like I had to prove i was stronger then the hunters thought."

"Ashfire is a very mystrious character." Master Splinter mused, "very agressive, and dark. why would you seek his approval?"

"It's not HIS approval, really..."

"is it you seek Pitchnight's approval?"

"well, she's such a skilled hunter. and was a great sibling and leader, i just wanted to show her I am who she thinks I am."

"why?"

"is it nessicary-" Mikey caught Master Splinter's expression "well, she said I remind her of her brother, and he was very skilled... I just want her to... I don't know..."

"you wish to fill her brother's place."

"no! n-not at all!"

"Michelangleo, your heart is true in your wishes for the young hunter. but keep in mind that she is not like us. and she is only here till she re-gains her bearings and returns to the forest." Splinter lied his paws on Mikey's shoulders and told him sincerly, "my son, it is normal for a teenager to fall in love with someone, it is a mighty slippery slope. and almost impossible to get out of. you may not think of her like this now, but it seems that it's best not to press you luck."

"what are you saying Master Splinter? I don't like her like that..."

"it always starts off that way... I advice you my son, be cautious around her. you may leave." Mikey walked out feeling mixed emotions_. I don't like her that way, could I ever? _he looked at her sleek figure walking with Leo sharing hushed words. he shook his head_. I can't, she's way different. and anyway like Master Splinter said, she's just here till she heals._


	21. Ch21 Older sib to older sib pep talk

Chapter 21 older sibling to older sibling pep talk

Leo's POV

when Master Splinter ordered us to leave to talk to Mikey, i KNEW his little inspration was the sharp tounged hunter that kneeled beside me. when we left i decided to talk to her, she still seemed hurt from her brother's death. maybe i could offer some help.

"hey Pitchnight." I smiled kindly as we walked,

"hello Leonard." i felt sick of correcting her,

"Leo. you can just call me Leo."

"what your brother's call you?"

"yes." she nodded slowly.

"alright Leo." we walked in the sewers in silence for a while,

"Is there something bothering you? well, i know somthing's bothering you but would it help to talk about it?" she was silent for a few moments, contemplating whether she should say anything.

"your oldest of your brothers Leo, you should know what it's like to tie up minor things like feelings and emotions right? I mean, you gotta stay strong. for your brothers' sake."

"yes I know that feeling. all the time." I told her truthfully, something told me that what was said here would stay here.

"how would you manage one of your brother's death?" the question hit him like a punch to the gut. after a few seconds of silence, i responded.

"I'd... kill whoever took him out." Leo knew that killing was not honorable, but if it came to his brothers, lines were crossed and boundaries forgotten.

"even if it was your father?" she whispered. her green eyes much like Raph's pleading for an answer. as if she was saying she was going to do just that. Leo didn't ever think about killing Master Splinter because he could never come to do it. his loving Sensi, Master, father, kill one of his brothers? he couldn't come to even _What If _terms.

"I'm sorry Pitch...I can't answer that." it hurt to see the orphaned hunter like this, alone, sad, abandoned, and living in the shadow if her brother's death. she sighed and looked up with a dark spark in her eye,

"don't worry about it Leo. my mind is clear. and all will be fine." they walked back into the lair and she parted to sit by ash and exchange soft conversation. _i don't know what I just caused, but I hope she doen't get any wacked up ideas. _


	22. Ch22 Every Older Brother's Nightmare

Chapter 22 every older brother's nightmare

we were all training in the dojo, just enjoying ourselves. then master Splinter walks in, we don't stop, it's normal for our master to come in.

"Michelangelo. Come here." our master demanded. since we we were going two on two we just stopped altogether, we waited while Raph's battle partner ran over and stood in front of splinter.

"yes Sensi?" he smiled in his inocent way. then without warning, master splinter pulled a sword off of the wall and stabbed it into Mikey's belly. he seemed more shocked then hurt. Mikey just stood there for two seconds, looking at the sword jutting out of his stomach. then he collasped onto the ground. no cry for help, no scream of angony, and no rise and fall of his small chest. **Mikey was dead**. i looked at my two other brothers but they were gone. just vanished into thin air. it was just me and Master Splinter. he just started to slowly pace away as i fell on my knees at my brother's side, i held his hand and he opened his bright blue eyes, that seemed more gray than blue.

"leo," he said hoarsely "he lied to us... he lied..." and with his voice trailing off, my little brother was lost to the world. so much light, drained from him. I screamed, not yelled or hollered, i SCREAMED. at the top of my lungs, my pain the horrible grasping pain at the pit of my stomach. Mikey, my baby brother, the family's golden light. gone. the word never felt such like a shot to the gut, gone, Gone, GONE, GONE! i begged for Mikey to come back to us. come back to me. but he could'nt hear me. MIKEY WAS DEAD.

"leonardo...Leonardo..."

I snapped up in my bed, saw Master Splinter leaning over me, and i Punched him in the face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU MURDERER!" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face. i hugged my knees to my chest, and started sobbing.

"Leo?" a creek at my door, and a small voice called in "Leo are you okay?" I shot up, at my little brother's tiny voice. i scooped him in a hug,

"Mikey...ohmygosh...your okay...thank heavens your okay..." I sobbed, scared to death.

"yeah...I'm fine...you feelin' ok Leo?" Mikey hugged me back, knowing I needed the comfort.

"my sons..." Master Splinter said before I cut him off,

"YOU! you stay away from us! i won't let you hurt him again!" I screamed at him, pushing my little brother behind me, pulling out my katana.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" an angry Raph demanded, storming in. "leo what are you doing?" he looked from me to master splinter.

"Leonardo. you must of had a nightmare." Master Splinter told him, I lowered my katana.

"I'm sorry master." I bowed my head.

"It is alright my son." Master Splinter forgave me.

"WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT?! IT'S FOUR IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!" Ash stormed in, Pitch right behind him, her eyes half shut like HE woke her up, not the yelling.

"I uh... had a nightmare." I stuttered, a bit embarassed.

"That's it?" Pitch said "you were screaming because of a...a DREAM? auuuuhh..." she slouched over exausted. "I TOLD you it was nothing." she told Ash. who gave the three of them discusted looks. they turned and walked back to the pit where they fell asleep.

"goodnight, my sons." Master splinter left. Raph right after. I climbed back into my bed, and surprisingly, mikey climbed into my bed too,

his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around him, and murmured,

"thanks Mikey..." we we were both out in a matter of seconds.


	23. Ch23 Three Bullets Shot

Chapter 23 three bullets shot

Leo woke up, and Mikey wasn't there, but he could smell breakfast cooking, so he assumed that his little brother was up making breakfast. and that he was. Pitch was sitting on the counter, listening to a story he was telling with bright green eyes and a smile brightening her face. Leo looked at her, _She looks much friendlier when she's smiling. no wonder Claws and her were so close. she looks like a great older sister_. she laughed at what Mikey had said, and Mikey joined in. Leo walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machene.

"hey Mikey. Pitch." I said, hoping all that happened last night would stay in last night.

"hey Leo."

"mornin' bro." Mikey smiled.

"so, what did Raph do?" Pitch inquired, Leo realized he interupted the story and shut-up.

"he made a new show, 'Does Mikey Bend That way?' it uh... a painful program to say the least." he giggled, Pitch laughed with him. they continued talking, Mikey making breakfast, and Raph and Donnie walking in, being handed a stack of perfect pancakes. when Mikey offered her some she hesitated.

"C'mon, it's REALLY good." Mikey tried to convince her. she sighed,

"Alright. I'll try your DOSMESTIC food." she shrugged, taking the plate and sitting by Mikey at the table. "don't bother saving any for Ashy, he's a REAL brick wall." she chuckled to herself.

"Complements to the chef, as always Mikey." Donnie complimented. Pitch still was hesitant,

"Mind telling me WHAT exactly this thing is made of?"

"I don't know." Mikey told, taking a bite of his pancakes. she looked him in bewilderment.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR EATING?"

"just try it. Mikey makes the best breakfast... or any meal, really." Leo told her. she stared at it for a moment longer then lifted her fork,

"I must be absolutly out of my mind." and she bit into it, Mikey waited eagerly for her reaction. she chewed slowly, her expression readless.

"so?" Mikey asked, eagerly.

"It's good REALLY good,"

"but?" Mikey asked fearing the other side.

"WHAT is it? it doen't have a smoked flavor like meat. it doesn't have dull flavor like plants or herbs, and it can't POSSIBLY be a fruit... can it? it's different, I like it. thanks Mikey for this." she smiled,

"it's just breakfast."

"not just the... fluffy thingies, this... change. it's pretty neat. I think change is ok. it's new...fun." she smiled. a gun-fire rang out of the lair, everyone jumped but pitch, who's expression stayed normal.

"Ash is up." she stated. He stumbled in, his dusty greay hair sticking up in all directions, he looked pale, his eyes full of hate, and his shot-gun in his hand.

"Pitchnight!" he snarled hate clouding every inch of him. by Pitch's indifferent expression it seemed... normal. though they have never seen such hatrid from a 15 year old boy. she took a deep breath, let it out, and stood up.

"what's up ashfire." she said, not really a question "you look drunk."

"I'm not drunk." he snarled at her.

"put the gun away man. no one's in trouble here."

"what are you doing with them?"

"eating." she replied simply. he leaned slightly to the right, seeing her plate.

"your eating WITH THEM? THEIR FOOD? your eating DOSMESTIC food?"

"yeah, I'd thought I'd try some. it's not bad."

"not bad?" he growled his knuckles turning white. "what if it's posioned?"

"it's NOT dude. I saw m-...him cook them." they noticed how Pitch didn't mention Mikey's name.

"who's HIM."

"one of the turtles."

"no dip, Mrs. Holmes. which turtle?"

"you don't need to know." she started to walk over to him, and stopped when they we're a good five feet from each other.

"why not?" he snarled

"I know how trigger happy you get, did you take your pills Ashfire?"

"Excuse me?" he growled, pointing the shot-gun at her, gently and slowly pacing forward.

"did you, Ashfire Screecher, Take your pills?" the shot-gun's barrel was at her left arm. she didn't seen to notice, keeping her expression level, and extraodrinarly calm. he notched his barrel, with a sharp CLA-CLICK! not once did she flinch, her eyes narrowed a tad, "you didn't take your pills." she confirmed. "take them." he shoved his gun closer into her arm,

"don't make me." he threatened.

"take them Ash." that was enough to push him off edge. and his finger tightened on the trigger. with a loud shot. Pitch didn't move, her expression the same calm, unreadable look. at first they thought Pitch was smart enough to put blanks in the gun, but the dark red liquid pouring down her arm was enough to make the other make the move to get up. she lifted up her dripping arm, to stop them. they settled back down woriedly.

"Take your pills Ash." she told him, his steel-y hazel eyes hardened. and shot her in the shoulder. again she didn't feel a thing. his gun lowered to her stomach.

"tell me again, Pitch. DO IT. Make my day." Cla-click! "if you treasure your life. back down. or be stubborn and DIE."

"pitch don't do it!" Mikey couldn't contain himself, Ash turned wildly on him and shot at him,

"SHUT-UP!" the bullet just skinned his shell slightly.

"Mikey. don't say anything." she told him carefully. he aimed at her gut again. she took a deep breath,

"Ashfire Screecher...Take your pills." and that was that. he shot her in the stomach, and she face planted. Mikey got up, and Ash pointed his gun to him.

"Don't move you discusting-HEY!" Pitch turned and kicked the gun out of his hands, she used it as a baseball bat to knock him down. she shot him with a sleeping dart, and he went limp in a deep sleep. she stood there for a while, before her hands shooting to her stomach and her falling on her knees, readless face twisted in pain. Mikey was the first to rush over to her.

"we need to take the bullets out," Donnie went straight to work,

"how much time do you need?" she groaned in agaony

"four hours at the most." she handed him two of her sleeping darts.

"each is two hours," she choked, Donnie stuck them both in her neck at the same time, and she went limp in sleep.


	24. Ch24 Ash's condition

Chapter 24 Ash's condition

Ash woke up while Donnie was still bandaging pitch up.

"ooh...rat-tails...what the heck happened..?" he groaned, rubbing his head. he looked at pitch, and saw her trail of blood on the floor, Ash, finally showing expression looked up to Leo in pain and bewilderment, "tell me I didn't do that." Leo just looked at him, unable to tell him. "no, nonononono this is all wrong. I could'nt of... but I don't...I'm not..." he sighed, got up, and closed his eyes. "I'm a monster." he whispered to himself.

"Ash, what is wrong with you?" Leo asked him. as Ash shakingly took a white and red pill.

"I-I have anger management problems. VERY severe. I-I hardly remember what happens when I have the outbursts... but this isn't the first time I shot her..." he whispered. his hands we're shaking, and he walked over, and kneeled by his partner. Mikey watched him intensely, just in case. "I'm so sorry, partner. I can't control myself."

his lied a gentle hand on the side of her face, she stirred, slightly. "I love you Pitch...please wake up..."

"Ash..." she growled under her breath waking up.

"hey Pitch... how you doin'?"

"sore...Very...sore..."

"Pitch...I'm... I'm so sorry, partner. I really didn't mean to shoot you."

"don't worry Ash, I've developed a resistance for it." she sat up. "Thank you for removing the bullets Donnie."

"It's gonna be extreamly hard to move. best off just to stay-" she already got up and dusted herself off. "...put"

"no need, I've been shot before, many times." she let him know. rubbing her shoulder a bit, "I've built up endurance for it." Mikey, felt enraged.

"ENDURANCE? your not supposed to have endurance for getting shot! that's insane! he's crazy!"

"I SWEAR, YOU MUTANT!" Ash screamed and took out his gun, pointing at his heart.

"NO!" Pitch, smacked the gun, it still fired, but dug into his shoulder. not into the desired Fatal target.

"Crud." Ash mumbled, Mikey fell to his knees and his brothers rushed over to his side.

"Mikey? are you okay?" Raph fretted, holding his little brother's shoulder's.

"Leo! get the first aid kit now!" Donnie told him, but Leo was frozen in place, terrified. "**LEO**!" Leo finally snapped out of it and ran to retrive the first aid kit from Donnie's lab.

"Ashfire! take your pills!" pitch screamed at him.

"I already have Pitch! look, I'm not crazy, I seriously HATE these guys! especially the small one!" he growled.

"YOUR SICK!" she screamed at him, took a dagger out of the leather forearm protector on her right arm. and threw it. it sliced into his side.

"AH! PITCHNIGHT!" he howled. pulling the dagger out of his arm, he ran at her, and sliced her arm open. then threw the knive at her feet where she lay. "you'll regret this you traitor!" and he ran out of the lair, never to return.


	25. Ch25 Several Months Later

Chapter 25 several months later

Ash never returned, Pitch fully got over her brother's death, and somtimes participate in trainning sessions.

Pitch had on a blind-fold, her shelth armed with Training arrows that had bright red paint on the tips. the object of the excerise was to get to one end of the room to the other silently. without getting hit by one of Pitch Arrows. Leo came up with the idea. the boys were being as silent as possible. Pitch, listening intensly. arrow drawn. trying to target any source of sound. Mikey stepped on a creeky floorboard, and Pitch nailed him in the shell, raph tried to take advantage of the distraction and sprint to the other side of the room, but being as heavy on his feet as he was, Pitch hit him easily. Donnie sneezed and gave up his position.

"c'mon Leo... gimme a hint." she snarled, turning everywhere, trying to catch a whisp of ANYTHING. a breath, a step, a twitch, a sigh. ANYTHING. "oh come on! are you even-"

"I win!"

"moving..." she frowned at her third failed attempt in a row to nail Leo, lifting her blind-fold at the ninja.

"Pitchnight." Master splinter said,

"y-yes sir?" she turned to face him."

"you have been here many months. I think it is time to tell us."

"tell what? exactly?"

"what your plans will be." Splinter explained easily. "it's been two months now."

"Hai." she said, picking up on the respectful terms easily. "I'm not entirely sure. I can't return to the forest. I have no living relative that I know of. I must scout around for a place to live-"

"or you can stay here." Mikey put in,

"no, I can't possibly. this is your living space. not mine."

"and besides, Mikey" Raph explained "if she stayed here, she'd have to fight our battles with us, she can't fight-" he was silenced by a training arrow to the heart.

"Raphael. I shot you a FATAL shot. direct, and perfect. I didn't even need to focus or aim. I just turned and fired. and your saying I can't fight? PLEASE." she got up in his face, "and anyway, my brother and I've been fighting off Kraang bots while we were just strangly starving orpahned Hunter mutant FREAKS with no home or food. I can fight."

"you couldn't protect your brother, what makes you think you can protect yourself?" Raph snarled,

"RAPHAEL!" Master Splinter snapped at him. they all stared. Pitch stormed out of the training room, throwing the training arrows out of her shelth, and grabbing her real ones before leaving.

"REAL smooth Raph" Donnie disproved.


	26. Ch26 Football

Chapter 26 football

Pitch was walking the streets, she had her brother's cloak on, the hood hid her face, and the rest of her body. it was late at night, so it didn't truely matter, no one was out anyway.

"Pitch." a voice called from an alley. Ash walking out.

"Ash." Pitch flipped off her hood, after checking to make sure no one else was around

"hey, where your new friends?"

"they're not my friends. they think i couldn't protect my brother..."

"what do they know about grief?! that was a cruel unnessicary blow!" Ash growled.

"your right, they know nothing about grief... so lets give them somthing to grieve about." Pitch smiled, shaking Ash's hand.

"welcome back, Partner. I missed your presence greatly." Ash snarled

* * *

November 27 2013, a good two weeks it's been since they've seen the young hunter. the turtles were getting ready for Thanksgiving which was tomorrow. Mikey was thinking, Pitch would of loved this holiday, no domestic food. well maybe a LITTLE. but maybe if they stayed, even Ash would of enjoyed himself. he imagined the two showing them how they hunt wild turkey. and the best way to cook over a ash-fire the perfect Turkey necks that the two hunters loved so much.

"Mikey," Mikey's oldest brother snapped him out of his thoughts. "you okay?" Leo asked him,

"yeah, why?"

"I don't know you just looked a bit...pale"

"HUT!" Raph yelled, tackling Leo to the ground. wearing a football helmet, with black streaks under his mask, and cradling a football in his left arm. Raph was a mayjor football fan especally this time of year. Mikey laughed, it was always good to watch Leo get tackled by football fanatic Raph. Donnie, ran over, waiting for the moment, and snatched the football from raph,

"GET EM' MIKEY!" Raph yelled at him, and Mikey did his famous Flip, snatch, and kick. simply, flip in front of them, while grabbing the ball, and kicking them to the ground.

they stood, facing each other. Raph and Mikey vs. Leo and Donnie

"face off between The Fast and Furious Vs. the Smart and Silent begins!" Mikey used the name titles they've been using every thanksgiving since they were ten.

~after about 3 hours of intense football~

"Annnnnd! for the fifth consecative year in a row! The Fast and Furious wins the Sewer Bowl!" Mikey cheered, the game was over when one of the teams hit 100 touchdowns.

"and the crowd goes wild!" Raph cheered, throwing up his helmet in triump.

"Don't worry Donnie, we'll cream em' next year." Leo patted his younger brother's shoulder

"thats what you said last year!" Mikey taunted, and the two triumphant brothers walked away laughing to enjoy their victory the same way as they have every year: sneaking out.

"sneakin' outs not as fun now that we're ALLOWED to do it." Mikey commented as they stood on a building.

"true... we gotta find some other rule we can break." Raph agreed


	27. Ch27 Will Mikey DIE?

Chapter 27 will Mikey Die?

the small dysfunctional family sat around the table for thanksgiving dinner, before anyone could eat, they had a special famliy tradtition of saying what they were thankful for first. Master Splinter always started.

"I am thankful for my sons, you all have much to learn. but in the time you have spent working and training you four have also learned much. and I am proud to be your master and father. Leonardo?"

"I'm thankful that we had a good year, that even all the dangers we've been through, we're all still here and unharmed. Raphael,"

"I'm uh..." Raph always had the hardest time "thankful for my family, and... the great game yesterday." Raph smiled at Mikey, they shared a quick fist-bump under the table. "your turn, Donnie."

"I'm thankful that we were able to rescue April's dad. and that eveything turned out ok, Mikey."

"my bros. I know I'm not most 'Likeable' or 'intelligent' person but, you guys are always there for me, and I could never wish for better brothers." they all smiled, before the food was passed around.

and a loud gunshot rang out, and a bullet cracked the dish that was being passed, it's contents spilling into the floor.

"Oh Shell, no." Leo muttered. it was Ash and Pitch. her bow was drawn and Ash's gun was notched in place ready to fire.

"you, small one." Ash pointed his gun at Mikey. "over here on the ground. NOW. the rest of you, don't move a muscle or the tiny one DIES." he shoved Mikey onto his knees with the gun, causing Raph to stand up, Ash shot Mikey in the shoulder. evey one else stood, then sat back down when Ash threatened to shoot him again. Mikey was holding his shoulder, eyes shut tight, and his teeth gritted in pain. Pitch hadn't said a word, or tried to stop him, or demand if he took his psycho path pills. her expression, unreadable. he prodded Mikey's arm where he had been shot, teasingly. Mikey let out a cry of pain.

"Raphael Don't move!" Master Splinter told him quickly, and worriedly.

"ha! this is too easy. your such a weak band of mutants." Ash sneered at him, "you have never felt grief. now, it is well time you have." Ash kicked Mikey onto his stomach, and looked over at pitch.

"my beautiful partner," he smiled, throwing her a long dagged knife, which she caught promptly. "take it away." Ash had his gun pointed toward the others. keeping them still. Pitch had one foot on his shell, and was leaning over him threateningly. she let the tip of the knife gently caress the back of his neck. Mikey turned his head, and looked at her, with teary blue eyes.

"Don't do this, Pitch. your better than this. nothing good ever comes from-AHH!" Mikey screamed as Ash shot him in the side.

"shut-up." he snarled.

"It's under control Ash." Pitch told him evenly.

"nothing g-good ever comes from death. y-you held your brother while he died, why would you want someone e-else to feel that kind of pain?" he whispered through hiccuping breaths. Pitch raised her arm, Dagger ready to give the final strike-

XD


	28. Ch28 The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 28 the truth comes out

there was a clank of metal, as the dagger was jammed into the floor.

"you missed." Ash snarled, "HOW could you miss."

"I didn't miss, Ash. I'm doing the right thing." she stood up.

"you **idoit!** what are you doing?!"

"exactly! what are we doing Ash?! this is insane! we're terrorizing an innocent family, over what?"

"they said you could'nt protect your brother!"

"time to face facts for the both of us ash! I can't! I never could! if I could protect my brother he'd still be alive, now wouldn't he, Ash? I'm going out of my mind. this guilt is changing who I am. Ashfire you know this isn't me! your taking advantage of my unsecurity with myself to make me do wrong! and this insecruity ends NOW." Pitch told him sternly. there was a slow clapping sound heard, _clap...clap...clap..._

"bravo...bravo...Pitchnight." a voice said, then out of the sewers, it was Howler Badger! Pitchnight's father murderer! "a full 15 years of constant experimental watch. your information will please the union of scientists."

"What? what are you doing here? and what do you mean Scientifically watch?" Howler chuckled a bit to himself.

"well, might as well start from the beginning shall we?

I am a scientist. me and my son Alex, came up with a scientfic question: what if you raise an orphan on lies and delusions? how would it defend the delousions and fake beliefs as real? and then, we found you on our doorstep."

"I'm... an orphan?"

"always have always will be." Ash smiled. Ash...Alex it all made sense. "from the moment you show up on our doorstep."

"with claws." Pitch reminded them.

"mm...no. not exactly."

"then what EXACTLY do you mean?"

"you see, we descided to add more realistic-ness in your life, by, for example, giving you a baby brother."

"he was a part of this?"

"not REALLY. you brother is a mere robot. a MACHINE. he was never alive. experiment 68, come forth." then claws came out of a sewer pipe. he pulled off his face to reviel a buch of robotics and moving gears. "power down, experiment 68." and the robot did so.

"no... it can't be..."

"oh but it is. you love your brother, because you grew up on a lie. you looked up to me, because I was a lie. you always had that small crush on ash because he was a lie. he's not your friend, Claws is not your brother, and I am not your father. Hunter traditions and what-not are fake. there is no brother in flight. you, experiment 6792. have grown up on lies, and now it is all mine for the showing. and small fly flew into Howler's hand. "this has been a recorder that has been watching you your whole life through. you did'nt notice. because it was just a fly on the wall. and bonus round! you brought us to some VERY intersting subjects." howler rested his eyes on the mutant family.

"I... would just let you go... and wallow in my grief for the rest of my life. but they have been kind to me. and I think i own them a favor." Pitch pulled back an arrow, and it flew right into the tiny mechanical fly, all the pieces exploding,

"NO!"

Ash and Howler screamed in usion.

"my...work...my beautiful 15 years of perfect work." Howler whimpered. Ash turned to her rashly.

"I think it's time for kitty to be put to sleep." he aimed his gun at her heart, and fired.


	29. Ch29 Two Deaths and STILL not the end!

chapter 29 two deaths... and it's still not the end!

_Click! Clickclickclick!_

"WHAT?!" ash screamed,

"looks like you ran outta ammo ashy." Pitch smiled,

"It's doen't matter. we can still tell them about those mutants, maybe this wasn't a total waste." Howler smiled evily, just to be recovered with shock and pain, and looked down to see a silver Arrow in his heart.

"DAD! oh gosh! what do i do? think alex!" he rushed over to his father's side. then looked up at pitch.

"I'd be lying if said i cared." Pitch shrugged, smiled, and held Alex's gun like a baseball bat, "batter up, ashy." and she knocked him in the head. and he died there. Pitch dropped the gun, she kneeled down, and dipped her head down. whispering to herself

"it's all over now...it's over..." Donnie was first to recover from the shock to run to Mikey's aid. remember his little brother being shot, twice.

"Mikey!" raph, shook his little brother's shoulders,

"he losing too much blood, we need to take out the bullets! Leo, get the tweezers from the lab HURRY!"

* * *

Mikey was soon awake, he was alive and well, just couldn't move very easily. Pitch finally stood up,

"I'm sorry. this is all my fault. I...only wish that... this didn't have to happen. well it was my destiny, I suppose, to find out the truth. but I sincerely apologize for dragging all of you into this. I hate scientists."

"It wasn't your fault Pitch. they tricked you." Mikey told her,

"yeah, but I promised myself three things: Never kill, protect my brother whatever the cost, and leave others out of dangerous business. looks like i Failed myself pretty bad, huh?" pitch's shoulders drooped. and her ears flattened to her head. "I just don't get it, why would they do something so cruel to someone? my whole life is a lie...everything I've ever known. Lies, delusions, and fake."

"something good will come out of your struggle, Pitch." Leo told her, "every cloud has a silver lining." Pitch sighed, sitting next to Mikey,

"alright, and what would that silver-lining be, Leo?"

"um...uh.. W-whats the silver lining Mikey?" Leo turned to his little brother, hoping he had somthing.

"you thought you lost everything, but they were not your real family anyway. you lost the burdens holding you down, now you can finally move on with your life. start new. you were pushed down rock-bottom, now the only way is to go is up." Mikey smiled. Pitch nodded,

"well, I suppose that makes sense. no point in wallowing in the past."

"Pitchnight." Master splinter drew her attention "do you wish to find your real family?"

"no. I don't want to meet the ones who put me in this situation in the first place."

"Pitchnight, family is not who your related to by blood. family is who you carry in your heart."

"yeah, robots, lies, and delusions."

"but that can change. your your own person, cat, caracal, mutant..." Mikey tried to pin-point the right thing to say.

"I get it Mikey," Pitch actually smiled, it wasn't a very good one, just a side-smile. the _I'm feelin' a bit better now_ smile.

"Pitchnight. how do you feel about snipeing?" Leo asked the qustion out of the blue.

"I can snipe, that's usually what I did on hunts...why?"

"oh, just a question."


	30. Ch30 a few weeks later, Christmas time!

Chapter 30 a few weeks later, Chistmas!

it was a week before christmas. Mikey made a full recovery from the bullets. and was currently hanging up christmas decorations with Raph. black smoke poured out of the kitchen, and Pitch stumbled out,

"the hard black rock thingies are done," she choked. "I am NEVER...doing that...again." she walked off, mumbling "I almost burned my fur off." Mikey laughed, and Raph shared an amused smile with Leo, who was also helping. Donnie came out of his lab, deep in thought.

"whatcha thinkin' bout, Donnie?" Mikey asked,

"it's about April." Pitch yawned,

"how did you know?" Donnie jumpped.

"dude, you make it obvious that cha like her, just hang some mistletoe and catch her by surprise." Mikey also seemed interested,

"that would... work?" the littlest brother asked.

"yeah, Ash...he'd do that to me every year...emotion stimulus i suppose." she shrugged like it didn't really matter anymore, and that she didn't care. Mikey was glad the pain was fully gone from the young hunter's eyes.

"so just hang some mistletoe, and...boom. OR you can man-up and just ASK her out." she shrugged "but if you prefur to just hang back and put on your game face AFTER she gets a boyfriend then FIIIINE. but you'll regret it. and depression is a heck of an over welming thing." Pitch took a swig of a beer bottle sitting around, she grimanced "oh...heck... this isn't ginger ale..." she became accustomed to some of their domestic food. and ginger ale has the same bottle look as beer. and she hasn't made that mistake once.

"that's mine." Leo told her,

"it tastes like you." she handed him back the beer.

"how...would you know how i taste?" Leo asked, terribly afraid.

"remember when you passed out because of eating week-old pizza accidentally a few weeks back?"

"y-yes,"

"who did ya think went mouth-to-mouth with ya? your brothers obviously would'nt do it." she crossed her arms. Leo looked stunned,

"I...just thought...you guys said I came to on my own..."

"it wasn't good for your heart rate to go outta wack, you were already sick. we descided to leave surprises till later, and i supposed it just never came up till now." she smiled a bit,

"and-"

"oh if your wondering, your a horrible kisser. well, what i can gather from the nasty flavor." now Leo was REALLY insecure.

"uh...right.." he walked away, throwing out the beer. she went bottoms up with another bottle and spat it out on the ground.

"AGH! Raph! I believe THIS is yours." she said handing him the bottle,

"I'm not even gonna ask, I don't wanna know." he walked off.

"well, I'm definantly curious." Donnie said.

"nah, I haven't kissed Raphie. I just saw him take it out before. but he doesn't know that." she smiled.

* * *

Pitch was on her phone watching somthing,

"no! NOO! you had perfect oprtunity Shawn! PROPOSE. TO. JULIET. GOSH!"

"Shawn?" Donnie looked up from what he was doing, along with everyone else.

"it's a show on netflicks called Psych. Shawn likes Juliet and Juliet likes Shawn they're dating and Shawn carries around the ring, why Shawn won't man up and ask her to marry him, i have no clue!"

"maybe he's not ready." Leo told her,

"oh he's ready, he's just terrified. same with Sherlock Holmes when it comes to asking out Molly."

"I'm sorry did you say Sherlock Holmes?" Donnie asked,

"yeah, i kinda have a awkward addiction to mystery. the life and death situations and such. I read all the books." she admitted. "it so bothers me why guys won't ask out the girl of their dreams, i mean i had to wait, like, FOUR seasons just for Shawn to ask out Juliet. real life too, I mean HELLO! you dudes make it totally obvious! if they didn't like you back they would of said something by now! WE'RE the ones waiting on you to make the move! GAH! i need some fresh air." she sighed, and stormed out.

"I think that was an invitation, Mikey." Raph teased. Mikey thought for a few seconds

"ya think so?"

"wait...I wasn't being...serious" Raph said, as his other brother also stared at him.

"well dudes...this is... awkward..." Mikey put on a really bad pokerface.

"Mikey I...wow..." was all Leo could say.

"better go after her, she did make a pretty good point." Donnie pointed out. Mikey took a deep breath,

"I'll try. but I don't really think I can do it." Mikey sighed, standing.

"just...give it your best shot, Mikey." Raph was never one to encourage. but this seemed like a big deal.

"thanks guys." he started to go after her,


	31. Ch31 Thoughts before the big question

Chapter 31 thoughts before the big question

_if I keep sweating like this, I just be turtle soup! not even! Turtle puddle! my sweat is sweating! I don't think I've ever been this nervious before!_

Mikey paniced, finding Pitch on a rooftop. standing bow drawn, she never felt exactly...safe out in the open.

"Pitch."

"AH!" she jumped, turning, bow ready to fire

"gah!" Mikey jumped behind an air-duct. "it's just me!"

"oh... hey Mikey...startled me for a second there." she breathed.

"hey," he said coming out from behind his cover. "your really... agents guys avoiding asking out their dream, huh?" Mikey lightened the mood with a light chuckle. sitting down next to her on the building's edge.

"well, postponing the question won't change the answer." she shrugged

"what do you think would be the greatest time to ask? just you know, out of the blue. in case there is...someone that comes into my life..."

"well, anytime is efficient. if she really likes you, then it won't matter to her at all. and if she declines, she's a real jerk and does'nt deserve to be with you. I truely believe that Donnie has a chance with April if he'd ask. and Leo with Karai if she wasn't in the footclan, even then they could make it work. I highly doubt Raph has anyone he cares about. what bout' you Mikey? anyone special?" she asked,

_okay, she's either hinting me on, or TRUELY oblivious to the fact that there could be something between us, should I ask her? ah! what if she thinks I'm trying to catch her rebound from Ash? good gracious! she'd never talk to me again! even if she DID like me!_

"erm...no. not yet."


	32. Ch32 Train

Chapter 32 Train

~X-mas count down 6 days~

"don't worry. you'll find her." she told him, got up, and started to walk home.

_stupid! are you kidding? rebound from ash? what kind of a last second half-witted excuse is that?! we haven't heard from ash in a month! and HE'S DEAD. and he was never with her in the first place! stupid!_

Mikey walked back into the lair, gently hitting his fist on his forehead.

"you didn't ask her." Leo confirmed as soon as he sat down.

"nope. could'nt. nopenopenopenopenopenope." Mikey shook his head.

"you okay, Mikey?" Pitch asked as she entered the pitt.

"headache." Mikey replied simply. "it's clearing up though."

"alright, tell me if it worsens though. I have some antidote in my sheath." Mikey's head came out of his hands,

"does it involve a needle?"

"why you ask?"

"bad fear of needles. enough said." she shrugged.

"fair enough. everyone has their phobias. mine's water. can't swim."

* * *

Pitch was just walking alone, Leo trying to get Mikey to ask her out,

"just do it man, go over, and say it."

"it's not that easy, Leo."

"sure it is,"

"try asking out Karai then,"

"point taken. just try."

Pitch started singing to herself softly as she walked

"she went down in an airplane, fried getting suntanned, fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand, help me help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!

she met a shark underwater, fell and no one caught her, I'll return everything I ever bought her, help me help me I'm all out of lies!

She was caught in a mud-slide, eaten by a lion, got ran over by a crappy purple sion, help me help me I'm no good at goodbyes!

she dried up in a desert, drowned in the hot-tub, danced to death at an eastside nightclub, help me help me I'm all out of Lies! and ways to say you died!"

"hey pitch,"

"oh hey Mikey." she smiled.

"what song was that?" Mikey striked up conversation

"50 Ways To Say Goodbye, by Train. good song."

"yeah, I like Train."

"whats your favorite song from them?" Mikey hesitated before speaking,

"Drops of Jupiter." he mumbled, a bit embarassed.

"wow,"

"actually-"

"I LOVE that song! it was one of the few songs my dad taught me while I was still in the forest." they quietly chimed in together,

"tell me, did you sail across the sun? did you make it to the milky way so see the lights are faded, that heaven is overrated? tell me, did ya fall from a shooting star? one without a perment scar and did ya miss me while you were lookin' for yourself out there?" they laughed a bit.

"you a great voice, Mikey. I'm surprised I've never actually heard you sing before." Pitch complimented. and walked away singing to herself softly

"bestfriend is always stick up for you, even when i know your wrong, can you imange no bird dance, freeze dried romance? 5 hour phone conversation, the best soy-latte that you ever had, and me." her voice trailed off as she got further away.

"what was that? BESIDES a perfect opritunity?" Leo crossed his arms.

"procrastination?" Mikey smiled,


	33. Ch33 GOOD GOSH DOES THAT KID EVER DIE!

Chapter 33 GOOD GOSH DOES THAT KID EVER DIE?!

~X-mas count down 5 days~

Pitch got a text, no one else was around, the turtles went on night patrol and she stayed behind, she wasn't feeling all too well.

"what the?"

"what is it pitch?" April looked up from the magazine she was reading

"text message, but I don't know anyone who would text me but Ash. and he bit the dust." April nodded,

"wrong number probably, people acidentally text or call me every once in a while."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

"then why does it say it's from Ash?" Pitch's green eyes were widen with panic, as she opened the text message."

Tick..tock... only a matter of time

"the heck?" Pitch stared at the message, panicking. "oh gosh..what do I do? he's ALIVE. ashfire is FREAKIN alive."

"but I thought you killed him!"

"so did I!" Pitch cried. they heard, commotion down the pipes. "April, we keep this info to ourselfs understood?"

"but why?"

"because I said so! I'll save details for later!"

"but-"

"promise me!"

"okay! I promise." they shook on it, and they tried to look as normal as possible. as pitch thought about how she would handel this,

"whats up guys?" Mikey came in,

"um...nothing...why you ask?" Pitch advoiding eye contact,

"you just seemed-"

"it's nothing, I'm just waiting..."

"for what?"

"uh...Psych! a new episode of Psych just came out...imma go watch it. Mind joining me April?"

"uh.. yeah sure." they walked away from the suspicious glare of Mikey into april's makeshift room.


	34. Ch34 Short Chapter, srry

Chapter 34 short chapter...srry

~X-mas count-down 4 days~

Pitch kept it well hidden from the turtles about the mysterious texts from Ash.

"you should tell them, they'll help you out."

"no, April. they accepted me into their family, dispite the pain I put them through. I can't drag them into this. it isn't their battle to fight." Pitch's phone vibrated, another text going through.

_your so alone. this makeshift family is a mere cover for you, to what is about to come, but behold step out and join me in the falling of seasons and time! coward, you hide among ones like you, but you stand out the most._

"oh...the HECK does that mean?" Pitch face-palmed. April read it silently over and over. gently tossing the phone on her bed,

"I don't know,"

"it's definantly bad. some serious blades going down. and NOTHING will EVER be the same."


	35. Ch35 Ash RETURNS!

Chapter 35 Ash RETURNS!

~X-mas count-down 3 days~

they were all in the pitt just watching a movie. horror movie.

Pitch girmanced at the screams, she never like these kind of movies, it made fun of death. but the thrill was enough to occupy her racing thoughts. her phone vibrated at her side, causing her to jump at the faint _rrrr...rrrr... _clutching her fists and opening them and few times to stop her paws from shaking, she then picked up the phone.

_Look Behind you..._

_CLA-Click!_ the familiar shot-gun notching was heard. everyone turned around, Ash had his shotgun pointed at Pitch's caracal head.

"Stand up." he demanded. Pitch did so,

"what do you want Ash?"

"he's alive?" Leo gasped,

"yes..he's been texting me nonsense for a few days."

"Pitch! why didn't you tell us?" Donnie demanded,

"I already dragged you guys into this once. never. again. and that's a promise. So Ash, ready to be killed twice?"

"wanna be shot again?"

"whatever it takes." she said sternly.

"I didn't come back to terrorize you and your little family. I've come to make an offer,"

"not. interested." she snarled,

"just hear me out, old friend." she crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"make it quick, you cockroach. sorry, my apologies to cockroahes EVERYWHERE."

"you got that from Psych."

"just get on with it!"

"back at the lab we made a special serum that can undo the mutagen. it can make you Human again."

"w-what?"

"that's right Pitchy. a normal human life."

"I don't want a normal human life."

"yeah but do we have news for you! if you get turned back into human, and put you in an orphanage, there is a family of hunters from Australia looking for an older sister for a special 12 year old son."

"Austrailia?"

"that's right, they go hunting too. and I know it has ALWAYS been your life-long dream to go to dangerious Austrailia for a hunting trip. oh, and did you know, Claw's human character was actually based on this little boy's looks and personality? so, technically Claws is truely real. his name is actually Austin Huges."

"so...I get a life-long hunting trip to Austrailia, I get back my little brother, a real family, and turn back human...what's the catch?"

"you are a final result, and show the head scientist what you've been before and after. and I get a full scholership at any collage i choose! that's the catch. and don't worry, it's been tested."

"wow... everything I've every wanted..."

"just fell right into your lap, so how about it? come back and become a human? or stay as a mutant freak, never see your brother again, and Stay in the crowded city of new york hiding from socitey? state your answer NOW. now or NEVER."


	36. Ch36 The Big Answer

Chapter 36 the Big Answer

~X-mas count-down 3 days(still)~

"Pitch. please don't. it's a trap." Mikey told her,

"really? I have a picture of the family. right here." Ash showed pitch the picture of a man and a woman, with what looked like the human form of Claws. they were all in the woods, smiling in hunter camo.

"...I can have all this...for so little effort." Ash smiled, thinking he had her, "but there's only one problem, Ash."

"what?"

"i love my new caracal form, Instead of hunting animals i hunt crooks and villians, and one more kink, I already HAVE a family."

"your making a huge mistake pitch."

"oh, and also, because I hate you."

"your forcing me to to this pitch." ash took out his phone, "as soon as I call the scientists they'll be down here and experimenting on your tails. so lets try this again pitch."

"I choose...for you to DIE!" without warning, Pitch launched herself at Ash, the gun going off on serveral occasions, but, not hitting her for once. she pinned him down, kicking his gun away. "you've caused enough pain and trouble to me, this time, I'll make sure your dead." she pulled out a dagger from her fore-arm leather protecters, and stabbed him in the chest. again. and again. and again. it was way worse than the horror movie. Ashfire Screeher was finally dead.


	37. Ch37 Desciding To Leave

Chapter 37 Desciding to Leave

~Xmas count-down 2 days~

"your leaving? what do you MEAN your leaving?" Mikey asked pitch.

"I..I can't stay here, not only have I brought you so much trouble, i MURDERED two people in your home!"

"well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad,"

"and it's not? Look Mikey, i greatly appricate everything you have all done for me, but I brought more trouble than what i'm worth. and Anyway, my life was a lie, it always has been and always will be. it's time I go off on my own and who knows! maybe I'll find out who I really am. and gosh, maybe I'll even find Mr. Right. heh heh, the possiblities are ENDLESS Mikey, I need to find myself. because a Lied to cold-blooded murderer on the run from mad scientists is NOT who I want to be. but for the time being it's who I am." she smiled to herself "For now. That is"

"it doesn't HAVE to be this way Pitch! your perfect the way you are."

"everyone has opinions that they're entitled to, but right now I wanna change how I think about myself. find peace, I have more grief than I let on, buddy." and she walked off to gather her extra weapons that she left in the dojo from previous practices. Mikey walked back into the pitt where his brother's were going about normal business. Leo was first to look up at his sad little brother.

"what's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked, concern shining in his dark blue eyes.

"pitch is leaving." Mikey sat down, not making eye contact with any of his brothers.

"for how long?" Leo asked,

"till she...'finds herself'"

"who knows how long that'll take." Donnie sighed,

"I guess I'll kinda miss that troublsome fur-ball." Raph shrugged.

"Mikey, if Pitch is leaving for...who knows how long. then maybe you should tell her how you feel before she leaves tomorrow." Donnie told his heart-broken little brother "what have you got to lose?" Mikey nodded.

"before she leaves tomorrow. I WILL tell her. no excuses."


	38. Ch38 did more than just tell her

Chapter 38 did more than just tell her...

~X-mas eve~

Pitch had all her stuff together, she had Claws's cloak in her hand,

"Pitch! wait!"

"Mikey. you can't change my mind-"

"i didn't come to change your mind." Mikey told her, "I came to tell you something very important."

"I'm listening. forever and always." She smiled at him. Mikey took a deep breath, _is this how Donnie feels around April?_

"Pitch, you're the only person who had ever made me feel this way. your amazing, smart, talented, fun, caring, and the best hunter in the world. i always feel great around you." he swallowed, "and I love you." he whispered. he grabbed her shoulders, "I know you don't feel the same, and you'll totally hate me for this and I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again. but i need to do this," he stared into her eyes for a moment of hesitation, leaned down, and kissed her. they stuck there, _she's probably gonna push me away as soon as she gets over the shock._ but instead her paws actually went around the back of his neck, bringing him closer, and she did something he did NOT expect, _oh gosh...did she just french me? this is offically the best moment of my life. _Mikey kissed her back. and pulled away some time later, they were both lightly panting for breath. Mikey SO wanted to see the look on his brother's faces. but he could look away from her emerald eyes. he gently pulled her into another kiss, both being ready this time, they kissed a bit more passionately. when they pulled apart, both of them smiling, pitch whispered with her eyes closed

"I love you too Mikey."


	39. Ch39 Raph's POV

Chaper 39 Raph's POV

I okay, so mixed emotions at this. first I felt bad for Mikey cuz he has to give up the girl of his dreams. but now he's walking over to tell her how he feels, I wonder how much he's gonna stutter. she thinks he's trying to stop her, poor Mikey. he's telling her how he feels, he said it! YES! good work Mikey! it's about time you confessed to the pretty little hunter. oh, oh wait, what are you doin' mike? gonna give her a hug? oh...oh...SHELL. is Mikey KISSING her? I had to rubb my eyes few time to make sure this was really happening. wow... he's really serious about this. wonder how long it'll take pitch to push him awa- OH SHELL. not only is she not pushing him away, she's FRENCHING Mikey...oh...oh wow...my little brother... is finally at THAT stage of life. this is embarassing, I thought Donnie was gonna get the first girlfriend, Leo the First kiss, but I thought the first make-out session was all me... looks like Mikey beat us to all of it...Oh shell, how am I EVER gonna live this down?


	40. Ch40 THE END!

chapter 40 the end!

"goodbye Mikey," Pitch smiled,

"bye..."

"don't worry. I'll be back in eight months."

"that's too long. make it five."

"seven."

"six."

"deal. I'll be back in six months." she hugged him on last time before hitting the road. she turned to master Splinter who was apparently watching with his degree of surprise.

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. Master." she bowed. and turned to Raph, Leo, and Donnie "and uh, you rascals may wanna pick up your jaws from the floor." she smiled, one last look around, and she slipped on her former brother's cloak, and disappeared into the tunnels on New York.

"she'll be back in June." Mikey whispered to himself reassuringly

you smile but you're not really happy.

you ask but you don't wanna know.

you talk but you arn't saying anything.

you laugh but you don't find it funny.

you cry but it doesn't really mean anything.

you get up but you're not really awake.

you sleep but you're not resting.

**you're alive but you're not really living.**

The END!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
